


Floresco

by Inooni, KatastrophicKitty



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Viktor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bonding, Chapter 2 has the juicy stuff, Comfort/Angst, Consensual Sex, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Unplanned Pregnancy, technically its still normal bc hes an omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inooni/pseuds/Inooni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatastrophicKitty/pseuds/KatastrophicKitty
Summary: After Yuuri finally stops using suppressants after years of taking them, his second heat hits hard. Years of pent up hormones and emotions are all let out in a span of five days, and Viktor plans on being with him through the whole thing.Some surprises they never knew they wanted decide to make an appearance.THIS WORK IS ON INDEFINITE HIATUS.





	1. Floresco

**Author's Note:**

> My first time messing with omegaverse. As you'll see in the story, male omegas are especially rare in Japan and a majority of the eastern world. There are some things this chapter doesn't touch upon, see the end notes for a short explanation of how things work in my own interpretation of ice skating in omegaverse

Ever since Yuuri came back from his recent doctor’s appointment, he’s been even more gloomy than he usually is. He didn’t want to leave the house, which interfered with practice, and he hardly even stepped foot out of his room. Viktor truly wanted to know what happened at the appointment, because whatever it was caused this. Because Viktor wasn’t busy with Yuuri, and couldn't even get him out of his room long enough to talk to him, Yurio took his place. Both alphas went to ice castle to practice and came back to Yu-topia at later at night. Yuuri was more often than not asleep at that point.

Besides that, everything was normal, and that bothered Viktor. Something bad obviously happened at some point, specifically during the appointment, and his family wasn't acting any different. Even the Nishigoris didn't pay it any mind, and Yurio certainly didn't care. 

When Viktor woke up, he noticed Makkachin wasn't next to him. She was probably with Yuuri, she usually was if she wasn't next to himself. He put on clothes and stepped out of his room, and speak of the devil, Makkachin was standing outside Yuuri’s door, waiting for him to let her in. She turned when she heard Viktor, but she didn't move.

Viktor would've opened the door for her, but he heard talking on the other side, Yuuri’s voice.

“-one else would understand. I'm the only one in my family…”

There was a few moments of silence on the other side, but Yuuri still replied to someone.

“Oh…you never told me that…don't apologize! I never asked, anyways. You've never used them then...huh..?”

Viktor tried pressing his ear up to the door to hear who he could be talking to, but when he moved closer, the floor creaked. He didn't move, nor did he hear Yuuri move, but he knew Yuuri heard him. After that, Yuuri stopped speaking Japanese, and although Viktor couldn't exactly speak the language, he knew it was Thai. Yuuri must've been on the phone with Phichit.

His tone of voice was changing throughout the entire rest of the call, until it finally ended and he groaned for at least ten seconds straight. When he heard shuffling on the other side, he decided it would be a good idea to get away from the door. 

He backed up as quickly and silently as he could into the living room/area. Yurio was there, already prepared to go to the rink, but all that shuffling told him to wait a few minutes. 

“Are we ready to go?” Yurio asked, halfway out the door. 

“Nope.”

“What do you mean ‘nope’?!” Yurio huffed, backing away from the door.

“We’re not ready to leave just yet-”

A door behind them opened and closed again. Yuuri stood before both of them, and even Yurio was astonished to see him actually out of his room. Viktor couldn’t understand what he and Phichit were talking about, but maybe he’d thank the Thai skater later on for pushing Yuuri out of his room from four thousand and five hundred kilometers away.

The silence was making Yuuri anxious already, so Viktor broke it, “now we are.”

The three of them left without saying a word directly to Yuuri, but instead had their own conversation regarding Yurio’s practices throughout the week. Yuuri was slower than them, and struggling to keep up. Viktor made careful note of this

-=[x]=-

When they got there, Yuuko was enthusiastic in welcoming Yuuri back. 

As their usual routine went, they warmed up before actually skating. Yuuri was struggling with some of the basic stretches that he’s always been able to do.

“Yuuri. Are you certain you’ll be okay on the ice?”

“Hmm? Yea…I’ll be fine.”

“Yuuri.” Viktor lifted Yuuri’s chin up, causing his face to redden over in seconds, “are you absolutely certain you’ll be okay.”

Yuuri nodded, avoiding eye contact. Viktor did catch a certain smell from the close proximity, it was a smell he knew well. Scent cancelling soap. He didn’t say anything about it to Yuuri. He was always in a sense, ‘advertised’ as a beta, but Viktor was already having his doubts about that. Then again, there was omegas and even alphas who identified as beta, and it shouldn’t matter if Yuuri was more comfortable as a beta if that was the case.

Practice started slow, much to Yurio’s disliking (though he couldn’t complain because technically now that Viktor choreographed a program for him, there was no need for him to stay in Japan). Viktor wanted to make sure that Yuuri wouldn’t collapse in the middle of a routine or his knees would buckle after something simple like a lutz and injure himself. Of course in retrospect, this was an awful idea. He should’ve just trusted his gut and not let Yuuri skate at all, but that would crush his spirit, especially considering his wave of isolation just ended.

Of course, Viktor couldn’t stop him mid-jump when he realized something was going to go south, and Viktor had to watch as Yuuri nearly landed an axel, but fell forward at the last second, colliding with the ice. He struggled to get back up on his feet, even with Viktor’s help.

“Next time, I think it's best if you don’t push yourself to get back on the ice,” he said, and Yuuri simply nodded in response.

When Yuuri was finally able to sit down, Viktor couldn’t help but notice how red his face would. It could just be from the mix of cold and the blood rushing in his face, but he wasn’t even skating for that long, not to mention, he was sweating.

Viktor put his hand on Yuuri’s forehead, he was burning up. “Yuuri, do you feel sick?”

Yuuri shook his head. He sat next to the smaller skater, making him look directly at him. “Tell me you don’t feel sick.”

Before attempting to answer, the ravenette tried to break eye contact, until Viktor put his hands right on Yuuri’s jaw, keeping his head in place.

“If I am sick...you’re going to get sick too…” his voice sounded a thousand times more distant than before. He was definitely sick, but what could he have come down with that he didn’t have at most two hours ago? There was an obvious answer, but Viktor didn’t want to think of that until he knew for sure that’s what it was.

When Viktor released his head, Yuuri immediately rested it on his shoulder. There’s no way he’d be this tired out if he were completely healthy, he lasted longer even when he was more on the heavier side.

“Viktor? Is Yuuri okay?” it was Yuuko behind them. She hadn’t seen him fall and Viktor didn’t call for her…that didn’t matter.

“I’m not a doctor but judging by his symptoms he certainly isn’t.”

Yuuko went in front of them, lightly tapping Yuuri’s chin, getting a whine in return. “He fell. I should’ve known he wasn’t ready for a real practice session.”

“I’m guessing he told you he felt fine?” 

“That’s about what happened…I should’ve known better-”

“You couldn’t have known how he was feeling. You know he would’ve been crushed had you not let him skate.’

Yuuri was clinging onto his arm now. Viktor never remembered Yuuri being this clingy, and now he was beginning to explore the second idea. “Yuuko?”

“Hmm?”

“Is Yuuri an omega?”

Yuuko hesitated at first, taking a look at Yuuri’s bruised knee. “Yes…”

Finding male omegas born in Japan and of Japanese ethnicity was extremely rare. Omegas made up about twenty percent of the overall population, and a majority of those omegas were female on a ratio of about ninety eight to two. No one’s quite sure why females severely outnumber males, but Japan isn’t the only place like that, other Asian countries, especially eastern Russia, were like that as well.

Viktor nodded, “when was his last heat?”

Yuuri’s grip on his arm got tighter, digging his head into his shoulder.

“It was…gosh, I don’t even remember, it was years ago.”

To both Yuuko and Viktor’s surprise, Yurio joined in the conversation, “he took suppressants?”

Yuuko nodded. 

“Does he still take them?” Viktor asked.

This time, she shook her head. 

“It’s going to hit him hard,” Viktor concluded. Both Yuuko and Yurio, and maybe even Yuuri himself silently agreed.

“Do you at least remember what month his first heat was?” he asked, Viktor was wearing a rather thin shirt, and it wasn’t hard to tell that Yuuri was at the very least tearing up.

“April.”

The same month as it is now. Yuuri got, or was supposed to get, his heats in April. If he was like most other omegas, it was once ever four months or so. April, August and December.

“It doesn’t make sense...why would he start taking suppressants after his very first heat…”

“Yuri, that’s none of your business. Since we already know you’re an alpha, you don’t need to worry about it.”

Yurio swallowed his pride and apologized, realizing that this was a serious matter.

“He has a good reason, but out of all of the things I can tell you, that’s not one of them.”

Viktor nodded, “We should get him back home before he gets any worse.”

“I guess you all walked here…Takeshi has to drive you back, I need to stay here. I’ll go tell him, Yurio, please get him some water.”

Yurio didn't argue (thankfully), and it was just Viktor and Yuuri now.

“Yuuri, you didn't plan this did you?”

Yuuri groaned, Viktor was guessing that meant ‘no’.

“I'm only teasing. Your timing wasn't too great…you'll be back home soon, so don't worry.”

Yuuri sat up, “Phichit…worried that I wasn't getting out…”

“Ah, he convinced you to come out. Maybe he could've done it a bit sooner.”

Yuuri couldn't find it in himself to laugh, but Viktor chuckled just to lighten the mood. Yurio finally came back with a water bottle for the heat-bound omega.

“Yurio, you should go back to Yu-topia now. If Yuuri’s scent gets too strong, you won't be able to control yourself.”

“I may be an alpha but I still have my morals!”

“Instinct dominates over morals when it comes to omegas in heat. You're unmated, and so is he, it's too dangerous for you to be around him.”

“You’re unmated too…”

“I’m also older and more resilient to the scent. I know you're worried about him, albeit you'd never admit it, if you don't want him to get hurt, you need to leave.”

Yurio huffed. “Don't do anything dumb.” After Yurio left, Viktor realized he should've kept him for just a little longer to help get Yuuri out of the building and into the car.

Viktor made Yuuri drink, and he nearly finished when Takeshi showed up.

“Is he okay?” was his first question. 

“No, and that's why we need to bring him back.”

They both helped Yuuri to his feet, but they didn't get very far before he completely collapsed. He hadn't fainted, nor was he asleep, but he couldn't move. The scent of the soap was wearing thin, which meant they were running out of time. Viktor was strong enough to carry him until they got to the car. He didn’t trust Yuuri sitting in the back alone, so he sat right next to him, keeping him upright.

Viktor couldn’t read Yuuri’s expression. His eyes were half-lidded and clouded, his face was still bright red, but his expression was neutral. He was probably trying to keep his mind off of it. A heat could completely ruin the training schedule more than his ‘phase of isolation’ had, but it wasn’t his fault. 

Yuuri’s breathing became more erratic and heavy. He couldn’t smell the slick yet, but it was coming soon. “Viktor…before it gets bad…promise…”

“Hmm?”

“Promise you won’t do anything…you’ll regret later…”

Viktor nodded, and Yuuri fell against his shoulder. It was unsafe for him to be in such a position in a car, but he trusted Takeshi’s driving skills. Right at that moment, both of Yuuri’s floodgates began opening. He was sniffling into Viktor’s arm again, just like he had before, this time Viktor was certain he was crying. The smell of pheromones was intoxicating, but there was still no slick, not yet.

As soon as they got to Yu-topia, Viktor picked up Yuuri as quickly as he possibly could to get him inside before anyone passing by could pick up the scent. Viktor had to hide an embarrassing hard on while his family were asking a million and one questions, and he had to kick Yurio out of the room again for just a few more moments.

Yuuri was clinging onto him so that their chests were together and Viktor’s arm was under Yuuri to keep him from slipping out of his grip, and he finally picked up the scent of slick, and it slowly soaked through his pants and onto his arm.

He had to ignore questions and get Yuuri into his room. Yuuri’s bed was too small and his room was cramped. Hopefully Yuuri wouldn’t mind not being in his own room for a while, but the intimacy they’ve had all morning conveyed the answer for him.

Yuuri was sobbing while Viktor undressed him, all those suppressants were not only physically restraining heat, but emotional as well. Usually during heat, all kinds of hormones and pheromones were released, and all of those built up in him and were finally being released all at once. 

Viktor peaked out of the door for just a few moments to ask where they kept their sleeping pills, and Mari ran to go find them. When she returned with the bottle she told him how many he needed and gave him another water bottle. Yuuri seemed to want them more than Viktor wanted him to take them, and he swallowed the pills and the entire water bottle in seconds.

He wanted his (for lack of a better term. He knew Yuuri wasn’t his, yet) ravenette omega to get some shut eye before they could decide what to do next. Sleep would be a good way for him to calm his nerves and give Viktor a little more time to get everything he needed for the next couple of days.


	2. Auctoritas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri sleeps through the buildup of his heat, but when he wakes up Viktor is more than happy to give him temporary relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be nsfw in this chapter, particulary towards the end, and very short (I do wanna stick to the idea that in heat omegas dont last long at all) Also I do believe I mentioned the ratio of male to female omegas being 2 to 98 but I also figured out roughly how many that would be which is cool
> 
> Female omegas: 24892000  
> Male omegas: 508000
> 
> Yuuri is a rare little bean (*´◡`)

Viktor waited till Yuuri was sound asleep to leave the room, he knew that omegas grew very anxious if their alpha left during any part of their heat. Maybe referring to himself as ‘Yuuri’s alpha’ wasn’t appropriate, but he was the only alpha he had.

“Viktor? Is Yuuri okay?” Minako had stopped by as soon as she found out about his heat.

“He’s sleeping. I need more water for when he wakes up, and food. He hasn’t eaten for hours. Soup would probably be best…”

“Have you done this before?” Minako asked, “you seem to know exactly what an omega in heat needs.”

“I’ve known omegas.”

Minako hummed and walked towards the kitchen area to get a few water bottles. Yuuri’s mother had started cooking before he even left Yuuri alone. Viktor quickly checked to make sure Yuuri was still sleeping, relieved to find he was, and would be for maybe an hour or two more.

Yurio was still in the living area, avoiding Yuuri like Viktor instructed him to. Since Viktor did have somewhat of ‘downtime’, without an omega about to go into heat latched onto his arm, he could ask Yurio what he thought about this whole mess.

“Omegas are high maintenance…” was his reaction.

“You’re right, but if you had to go through what they do, you’d appreciate the high maintenance given to you. Me and you could never go into heat, or get pregnant and go through the pain of childbirth, c-section or otherwise. We don’t need to because-well we can’t- but they do it for us, someone has to give birth and continue on the race. The least we can do is take care of them, right? The chances of a beta giving birth to an alpha or omega is too slim, if it weren’t for them we’d go extinct in no time.”

Yurio nodded. “But why are you so devoted to an omega who isn’t your mate?”

Viktor pondered the question, “well…what if I hadn’t? Would you have?”

He nodded again, “but now that he’s back here, what do you plan on doing with him?”

“Nothing he wouldn’t want me doing if he wasn’t in heat,” Viktor sighed, “which will get confusing. I don’t know what he would want, but I have a few ideas as to what he’d want now…”

“There’s no way for him to tell you what he really wants…”

“Exactly.”

The house phone rung, and Yuuri’s dad picked up, he took the phone to a different room. 

“Would you bond him?”

“Absolutely not. Just like you said, we don’t know what he wants, he can beg me to all he wants, but I can’t- won’t do that.”

“He was getting touchy-feely with you back at the rink, in all fairness…”

“That doesn’t matter, he never said anything about bonding or mating before then-”

Yuuri’s dad handed Viktor the phone, “it’s Yuuko, she wants to talk with you.”

Viktor took the phone and told Yurio he’d be back, walking back into his room where Yuuri was still sleeping.

“Viktor? How’s Yuuri doing?”

“He’s sleeping.”

“That’s good…did he say anything weird before that?”

“I’m glad you asked. He did tell me to ‘not do anything I’d regret later.’ I have plenty ideas as to what he meant, maybe you could confirm them?”

The other end was silent for a moment, “he meant exactly what he said…if you’ll regret it later, don’t do it. Bonding, knotting, mating, anything like that. Since you two are close, he trusts you to make the right decisions.”

“That sure does sound poetic. I’m glad he thought this whole thing out beforehand.” Viktor sat on the edge of the bed next to Yuuri, running his hand through his hair. His hair wasn’t soaked with sweat, but there were traces of dampness.

“Viktor. He did tell me one thing he wanted you to know, he told me about a week ago, right after that appointment. Promise you’ll follow this through.”

“I promise.”

Yuuko gulped on the other end, “he told me that if you wanted to, if you wouldn’t regret it later, he would be completely fine with you mating him.”

“Really?”

“Mhm, after he said that, I asked if he would want you to bond him. He…he said no. He trusts you to not bite him, or knot him. That being said, mating could be dangerous, if your instincts took over and you knotted him, or bonded him.”

“I understand. I think I can trust myself with that too, since I grew up around my fair share of omegas, I’m sure I’ll be able to control myself again. But before I lose you again, what happened at that appointment?”

“I thought you’d ask. You already know about his lengthy suppressant addiction, and hopefully you know how damaging they can be to omegas, but even more so to male omegas. There was a good chance he’d become permanently infertile, but the doctors weren’t certain. Don’t think just because he took them meant he hated being an omega. It’s the complete opposite.”

“To what extent?”

“He wants to have a mate, and he wants a family. Since his sister is an alpha, she can’t easily have kids on her own, he wants to be the one to give his parents grandchildren. After his first heat he started taking them, he didn’t realize how dangerous they were, he tried to quit taking them numerous times, but it didn’t last long every time. We all knew that there was a chance of him being infertile, but he didn’t, that’s why he was so depressed after that, until now.”

“If he was infertile, he couldn’t go into heat…since there could never be a time where he is ‘most fertile’.”

“Right, he may have looked disappointed and scared that he went into heat, but that’s most likely because he was too tired to express how happy he is, so make sure you treat him right.”

“You have my word. I’ll call you again later.”

“Thank you.”

Yuuko hung up and Viktor returned to phone to Toshiya. The whole phone conversation with Yuuko had answered questions, but also created yet another problem. He knew he could trust himself to not bond or knot Yuuri, but would the sex driven Yuuri even let him? Chances were, Yuuri wasn’t able to completely control his heat to his advantage, so he just needed to hope that all the pheromones couldn’t manipulate him into doing anything he’d ‘regret later’.

He changed his clothes and washed his hands before returning to the living area, fully realizing the scent of Yuuri’s slick stuck to his clothes and even his arm. He was worried about Yurio picking up the scent and tracing it back to Yuuri, and then doing something he’d absolutely regret later.

Viktor went down the hall to Yuuri’s room just to get his phone and see if anyone had tried to contact him. He was thankful that Yuuri’s passcode was easy to guess (it was just his birthdate, 1129). There were quite a few messages from all kinds of people whose names he could never in a million years pronounce correctly, but he did recognize some skaters, Phichit’s name stood out the most. Certain messages were in Thai, but the most recent conversation was in Japanese, as was his most recent message, ten minutes ago.

_Yuuri? Your sister emailed me, I’m glad those suppressants didn’t do any serious damage!! I know you won’t see this for a few days, but isn’t it funny, my heats coming on too, haha! I hope you’re doing well, make sure you call me when you’re feeling better!_

Viktor let out a sigh of relief. He was overjoyed to see that Yuuri at the very least had a friend who he could talk to about all of his ‘omega problems’, which could be very useful in the future. He kept his phone to see if anyone else of dire importance needed to speak to him.

“Yuuko said she’d be over as soon as the closes the rink for the night,” Minako said, “did you talk to her?”

Viktor nodded. 

“Those sleeping pills won’t work as well as they normally would. Since his body wants to mate, it’s going to fight off sleep and wake him up as soon as it can, especially since he already had a full night of rest. I can’t imagine them working for much longer, after you eat you should stay with him.”

He did feel a little guilty eating katsudon while Yuuri, who he’d denied it to so many times, was sleeping in the other room, though it was for his own good. And as they agreed would be a good idea, after he finished he went back to his own room, pleased to see that Yuuri was still sleeping.

He sat in the bed right next to him, watching his chest slowly rise and fall again was so calming. He couldn't stop himself from taking a picture, but he didn’t do anything with it. A scene as pure as this was for his eyes only. 

The scent got stronger, and Yuuri started shifting around in his sleep, he was going to wake up any second now. Viktor took one of Yuuri’s hands between his to keep him still, and Yuuri’s hand had a death grip on his. Then, he suddenly sat up, panting and holding his stomach.

Viktor’s nostrils were assaulted with his scent, sending him over the edge, but he tried to keep his cool to not worry Yuuri. “Viktor…where am I?”

 

He chuckled, “maybe if you wiped your eyes you would be able to see better.”

Yuuri rubbed his eyes, and looked around, “oh…”

The tears he just wiped off were replaced with new ones. Seeing Yuuri crying, even though it was just hormones, struck a chord in him.

“How are you feeling?”

Yuuri let out a shaky breath, “gross…thirsty…”

That was understandable, his slick completely coated his thighs, and- right, water! He had one of the many water bottles handy, uncapping it and giving it to Yuuri. He finished it and let the empty bottle fall onto the floor. “Viktor…I can’t do this…”

“Do what?”

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck, his hot breath sent chills down his spine. “I need you…”

Viktor pat Yuuri’s head, “I know, I know.”

“Please…”

“Not yet, it’s best to ‘do it’ when you’re at the peak of the wave, it’ll keep you satisfied for longer.”

“It gets worse…?”

Viktor nodded, Yuuri sighed, it was choppy and shaky. He slept through most of the buildup, but the alpha knew it wasn’t done judging by how strong the scent was getting. It was extremely potent, if he was to compare it, it smelled like sweet pea perfume. That smell added onto with Yuuri’s usually soapy musky smell was a deadly combination, then again, the whole point of pheromones was to influence alphas.

He could hear Yuuri’s voice in his panting, they were slowly turning into moans, begs meant for Viktor. Their bodies were on top of each other, creating an unbelievable heat between them, drowning him in Yuuri’s sweet scent. 

Viktor laid Yuuri down on the bed, his bottom sticking up, shining with slick and sweat. He was shaking as if he was stark naked in the middle of a blizzard, in anticipation of what Viktor was going to do next. But what they both had in mind wasn’t the same. 

He took off his shirt and pants with haste, leaving his boxers on, and positioned the omegas legs further apart while laying kisses every so often on his thighs. “Bite the pillow if you need.”

Yuuri nodded, looking back at Viktor, who was teasing him with kisses and licking the slick off his thighs and ass. Adrenaline was racing through both their bodies, rendering Yuuri completely submissive. Viktor’s tongue was grazing over Yuuri’s soaked hole, eliciting a high-pitched moan from the shivering omega.

“Are you okay?”

Yuuri feverishly nodded his head, “yes, yes, yes! I’m fantastic! K-keep going!”

Viktor wasn’t going to refuse, his tongue pushing in ever so slightly, just enough for slick to completely coat his tongue, and to drive Yuuri up a wall. He was whining, pleading Viktor for more, to go deeper, do to anything. The deeper his tongue went in, and when he eventually added his thumb, the more incoherent Yuuri became.

He removed his tongue, but his thumb was still hooked in, he slowly pushed his index finger in, rubbing his walls, stretching him out. When he added his middle finger, he pushed all three in as far as he could, Yuuri was sobbing, grabbing the sheets for dear life and moaning like his family wasn’t a room away. 

He pulled them out, and Yuuri whined, “p-put them back in…please…”

“No, you’re almost there, any minute now.”

Viktor rubbed Yuuri’s back while he was sputtering and crying because of how far in he dipped his fingers, and his body was reacting harshly. He suddenly gasped, digging his head into a pillow and groaning, and Viktor knew that he was well over the edge. 

He wasted no time pulling off his undergarments and lining himself up with Yuuri’s hole, thanking nature for natural lubrication, and as gently as he possibly could, moved forward, the tip penetrating him.

Yuuri’s knees buckled, he couldn’t keep himself up anymore, so Viktor kept one arm on his behind and one under his chest, lifting him up. “Viktor! P-Put it all in, please!”

Viktor leaned down and licked the outside of his ear, causing his back to arch ever so slightly. “Be patient, you’ll enjoy it longer.”

Yuuri gulped and nodded, and Viktor remained pressed up against him, on his knees now as well. 

The more he inched in, the more Yuuri’s body tensed up, which clashed with his omega instincts to become completely relaxed and submissive. There was still some part of him intact, telling him that it felt weird, being penetrated by an alpha.

“Yuuri, loosen up a bit. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Though Yuuri’s body was still on edge, his breathing came less rapid, his expression was softer. Once he was fully in, he let Yuuri adjust to the new feeling, he was squirming quite a bit, and every so often his walls would squeeze together. He waited for the nod to continue, pulling out slowly before thrusting back in. Both of his hands were on Yuuri’s sides for balance, he could feel whenever Yuuri suddenly jolted, or when he sniffled, he could feel his back slowly arching whenever the alpha thrusted in.

Viktor had to fight with himself to not be too rough, and he didn’t do a good job at it, but he also wasn’t relentlessly slamming into Yuuri. He shifted ever so slightly, thrusted at one certain angle that completely shattered him. Yuuri yelped, lurching forward and his arms gave out from under him.

“Viktor…! F-faster, please go faster…!”

He has to resist the urge, thanking each and every god that Yuuri was still an amateur when it came to seduction, to flip Yuuri around still inside of him and attack his scent glands. Viktor grabbed Yuuri by the shaft, the omega whining in response, and started pumping. It didn’t take long before he came while panting and gasping. He was almost surprised to realize how quick it ended. Viktor pulled out, gave himself a few quick strokes and came on Yuuri’s ass.

He released Yuuri’s hips, and the omega collapsed onto the bed, out of breath and sweating. Viktor took another water bottle and forced Yuuri to drink some of it. He quickly sprayed on cologne just to temporarily mask Yuuri’s smell so he could go get him something to eat. After getting dressed he left Yuuri, promising he’d be back, to go to the kitchen. He was a little embarrassed to find that Yuuri’s mother was the only one who was still in the area.

“Is he ready to eat?”

Viktor nodded, “he’s calming down for now.”

“I could imagine why, were you at least careful.”

“As careful as he let me be. I can assure you he’s not broken.”

She handed him a bowl of lukewarm miso soup. Yuuri didn’t like it too much, but he’d have to deal with it for now. “Don’t make him wait too long.”

Viktor returned to his room, Yuuri was still in the same position, still tired out from their antics a few moments ago. 

“Yuuri, you need to eat. Do you want to take a shower?” 

“No…I want to sleep…”

“Alright, but you still need to shower tomorrow then.”

Viktor had to feed Yuuri, but at least he ate. Even in heat, Yuuri realized how embarrassing it was being spoonfed by your coach. After he refused to eat anymore, Viktor gave him the water bottle and two sleeping pills, which he was more than happy to take.

Viktor’s embrace gave him a sense of security and relaxation that calmed his nerves, combining with the sleeping pills, and putting him out in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna spoil too much but there won't be any heavy nsfw next chapter, and there'll be a 4 day timeskip. Maybe in the future I'll make a spinoff about things that happened during those 4 days, but you could easily predict it lolol.
> 
> Comments/kudos appreciated<3


	3. Adligatio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's heat is finally calming down, resulting in some extremely domestic conversations, and a bonding between alpha and omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAh im uploading a day late but I was writing a film review for a class I take im sorry.jpg

At the end of day four, Viktor could smell Yuuri’s body slowing down. They were mating, but after they finished, now clear headed Yuuri decided that it would be enough to hold him off till the end. Even though he was coherent and able to communicate probably, didn’t mean Viktor would agree to bonding. He wouldn’t say anything about it until he couldn’t smell pheromones anymore.

“Yuuri…can you take a picture with me?”

“Oh- why?”

Viktor reached for his phone, “well, when we first met, I asked if you wanted to take a picture. I’ve been thinking…we still never took one.”

“I never wanted to take one…you know that, right?”

“You don’t want to take a picture with me? Am I that unattractive?”

“What!? That’s not what I meant and you know it!” Yuuri sat up, so did Viktor.

“You hurt me, Yuuri…”

“Viktor!” 

Viktor chuckled, throwing an arm around Yuuri, pulling him closer and holding up his phone. Yuuri sighed, cracking a smile for the picture. Yuuri wanted to see it, and Viktor handed him the phone without a second thought, until he scrolled to the right.

“You took a photo of me sleeping?” Yuuri snorted, trying not to laugh.

Viktor sighed, “you know, I’ve seen your posters.”

Yuuri’s cheeks lit up, “w-who told you?!”

Viktor repositioned Yuuri so that the smaller was sitting on him, it was a revealing position, but they didn’t care. “You know who else likes to take pictures and videos without anyone’s permission?”

“How did they get into my room!? I…I can’t even be surprised anymore…”

“You’re adorable,” Viktor put his hands on Yuuri’s hips, tracing circles with his thumbs on his sides. Yuuri was extremely ticklish, and that was the only part thing about him that Viktor loved taking advantage of.

“Viktor…cut it out, you know how ticklish I am…”

“Hmm, exactly. You’re really too cute.”

“This is embarrassing…”

“Oh? You think tickling is embarrassing? I had you on your hands and knees moaning and gasping for the past four days, this is the least embarrassing thing you’ve done throughout your entire heat.”

“Viktor!”

“Sorry, sorry. But it’s true. You’re still a cutie no matter what.”

Yuuri grumbled, and Viktor’s thumbs stayed still, but he didn’t release Yuuri from his grip.

“I almost forgot to tell you, your friend Phichit messaged you.”

“Oh?” Yuuri leaned over to grab his phone, which he hasn’t checked in days, “oh…oh no! He even told me on the phone the other day, too! I can’t believe I forgot…!”

Yuuri started typing, and Viktor couldn’t help but wonder what he was going to say, probably something about Phichit’s heat. Maybe he’d snoop around after Yuuri went to bed.

“Yuuri, look at me for a second.”

Yuuri put his phone down, looking at him with a confused expression. One of Viktor’s hands left his sides and instead took his chin, forcing him to lean down and closer to Viktor’s face.

“You’re stunning, you know that?” Yuuri gulped, his cheeks were dusted with red. “I’ve been too busy focusing on pheromones to realize how naturally attractive you are. Your eyes, your body…gosh, everything about you is so gorgeous.”

“I could never be as good as you…”

“Yuuri. I can’t count how many people have complimented my looks, my skating, my personality. I want you to know how amazing you are. Don’t compare yourself to anyone. You are you, and you are breathtaking.”

Yuuri was speechless. No matter how many times Viktor complimented him, he could never get used to it. Every single one was special and meaningful.

“Nothing to say?”

Yuuri smiled, their cheeks rubbing together, Viktor’s hands shifted once again to his back, keeping him close.

 

The smell of heat was all but gone, the lingering smell came from all the things Yuuri had touched, the open window was airing out the room. No longer being assaulted by pheromones, Viktor became extremely sleepy from the strain, and the soft inhales and exhales from the omega on top of him lulled him to sleep.

 

-=[x]=-

 

When Viktor woke up, he certainly wasn't in the same position as he was before. Yuuri wasn't on him anymore, and there was a blanket covering him, a clean smelling blanket. He sat up and looked around the room, and said omega was nowhere to be found. He noticed clean sheets and blankets at the edge of the bed, and there was one pillow missing.

The time…it was only six. He forgot how early in the night it was when they finally went to sleep.

Viktor threw on a shirt and pants to go look for Yuuri. He checked the main living area, but Yu-topia was probably open as of now so his parents would be working. He tried opening the bathroom door, but it was locked.

“Be right out!”

“Let me in~!”

The lock clicked and Yuuri cracked open the door, “can’t you wait for me to finish?”

Viktor pushed the door open and Yuuri stepped back after nearly being slammed right in the face, “nope.”

“Guess so…you should take a bath. Did you at least shower once in the last five days?”

“Yessir’. I did yesterday…I think.”

Yuuri sighed, “go take a shower. I need to change the sheets anyways.”

“Oh, that was you?”

“Yep. I washed them, but I didn’t want to wake you.”

Viktor tried hugging Yuuri but Yuuri did everything in his power to keep him back, “I just took a shower! You can hug me after you take one!”

“Yuuri~! Let me hug you!”

“After!”

Viktor stopped fighting after Yuuri made it obvious he would definitely not let Viktor touch him until he showered. “You better prepare for the biggest hug of your entire life after I get out of this shower, I can’t guarantee survival.”

Yuuri chuckled, “I believe you.”

He listened to Yuuri and took his shower, mainly so he could bearhug Yuuri to death afterwards. To Viktor, aftercare was the absolute best part of the entire heat. He always helped out with the aftercare as much as he could with his own mother and past omegas he saw as love interests (of course, if he had bonded with any of the omegas he wouldn’t be here right now). 

Some omegas’ motherly instincts kick in after a heat whether they’re pregnant or not, which would explain the cleanliness of Viktor’s room. If they want to rest up and recover their strength, they can, but if they don’t want to an alpha should never tell them to stop. Mental well-being was more important than physical well-being at this stage, as they would tire themselves out eventually. Preventing an omega from doing what they want to do could cause major issues, especially with their emotions still calming down.

Even after his shower, there was a towel and a clean pair of clothes ready for him, Viktor hadn’t even heard Yuuri open the door. He loved the motherly-care side of Yuuri, he absolutely loved it.

He got changed and went right back to his room where Yuuri was lying under the covers of the newly made bed, the side he had been on for five days, that spot was his now. He climbed into bed right next to him, immediately spooning him, as he learned Yuuri absolutely loved spooning, and could pass as a ‘professional little spoon’. He did all the things that could make you tick, pressing his butt right up against an awkward boner, intertwining legs, nuzzling his head into your neck, anything that would arouse you, he could do. He might not have even realized it…

“Do you want to do anything today, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, pulling the omegas hair out of his face. Though he couldn’t particularly see his face, it probably looked gorgeous. Viktor loved it when his hair was combed back.

“Hmmm…not today,” Yuuri hummed, giving a delighted sigh as Viktor planted kisses on the back of his neck.

“You’re becoming a lump. A very cute lump.”

“Mmm, we can go to the rink tomorrow…or the day after that. I promise I’ll do something the day after tomorrow,”

“So, so lazy lately, I suppose I could cut you some slack because of your heat, but you better prepare for hell when we get back to skating,” Viktor hummed maliciously, and Yuuri sighed.

Neither of them had anything to say after that, Viktor could’ve sworn Yuuri was about to fall to sleep again, but Viktor didn’t want him sleeping before drinking some water. He had to shift around a lot to get to the water bottle on the nightstand, causing Yuuri to stir.

Viktor handed Yuuri the bottle, and Yuuri drank some of it. 

“Yuuri. I’ve been thinking…you did tell Yuuko no bonding…right?”

“Ah, she told you that?”

“Yea, that seems like something important that I’d love to know.”

“I never really…thought of telling you before- I didn’t think-”

“Sh. That’s fine. But now…would you consider it?”

“Are you asking to?”

Viktor pondered the question, “not necessarily. I’m don’t want you to do it just to make me happy. If you want it, you do. If you don’t, you don’t.”

“I uh…I do want to…with you Viktor. I really do, but I’m just…nervous. I’m really, really nervous.”

“Hmm? Nervous about what?”

Yuuri put his arms across his knees, curling himself up a bit while Viktor held the hand closest to him. “What if I turn out to be a really bad mate? I don’t want to be a bad mate, I don’t want you to get bored with me…”

“Nonsense. Yuuri, I could never get bored with you…you’re just too interesting! Everyday I learn something new about you, and it’s the most rewarding feeling in the entire world. You’re so beautiful and amazing and spontaneous just the way you are, and that’s what attracted me to you in the first place…that video. I saw that in you, and I was right! Just be yourself, and I there’s no way you’d become boring.”

Another one of Viktor’s endearing speeches left Yuuri completely speechless. Viktor kissed him on the cheek, holding him in his arms, and Yuuri melted into him. Before he went into heat, Yuuri kind of forgot what personal space was, attaching himself to Viktor whenever he could. He wasn't going to complain.

Yuuri was shifting in his arms, now facing Viktor. Their faces were unbelievably close, his eyes darting between his neck and lips. Before he could even consider how bad he wanted to kiss him, Yuuri was the one who closed the distance between them.

Even after five days of mating, they hadn't kissed once, not on the lips, and Yuuri wasn't the one doing any of it, but now…

Viktor was more than happy to let Yuuri think he was in charge for a few sweet seconds before kissing back and taking control. He gently pushed Yuuri back down onto the bed, without their lips separating. Viktor pinned his wrists above his head, holding them together with one hand while his other hand gently caressed his cheek. Movement was the most essential part of kissing for him, he didn't want Yuuri thinking he was getting bored.

Their lips pulled apart after what seemed like an eternity, Viktor was panting, but Yuuri seemed just fine. Curse his youthfulness (even if it was just by a few years). “Kiss me again.”

“My old lungs can't even handle a kiss.”

“You're barely older!” Yuuri grumbled.

Viktor kissed him again as he asked, getting much more intimate. He bit Yuuri’s lip and tugged gently until Yuuri relaxed his jaw. He released his lip with his teeth but reconnected both their lips. Now that Yuuri’s mouth was open, it was easy to mess with his tongue. It drove Yuuri crazy whenever Viktor flicked his tongue with his own, or even when they accidentally touched.

This time, Viktor wasn't the only one panting when they finished. Viktor released his wrists, and Yuuri slung his arms around Viktor’s neck, pulling him back down a little too close to his neck for comfort. “Yuuri, if you tease me like this, I might bite.”

“Mmm, I know,” Yuuri bent his head back, fully exposing his neck.

“What about being nervous?”

“You told me I shouldn't be, and I trust you…”

Viktor sighed longingly, placing a kiss right over his scent glands, gaining a slight whimper from Yuuri. “Good. That's good. We can't bond if you don't trust me.”

Viktor licked the same area on his neck before keeping his lips there, flicking his tongue, lightly sucking. Yuuri bit his lip, but small whines still escaped his lips.

“Yuuri, you're absolutely sure this is what you want?”

Yuuri nodded. “I need to hear you say it.”

“I…I'm sure I want this.”

“What are you sure you want?”

“I'm sure I want you to bond me. I know I want this.”

“Good. Great, even.”

Viktor’s teeth lightly grazed the skin, Yuuri’s body was racked with adrenaline and anticipation, he couldn't keep still.

When he was absolutely sure Yuuri was ready, he bit down as lightly as he could manage. Yuuri yelped, his nails dug into the skin of Viktor’s neck. It hurt, and it'd leave a mark for sure, but then again, Viktor was certainty marking him up as well. He stopped biting and instead scrapped with his teeth, leaving scratch marks all over. 

“How’re you doing?” Viktor glanced up to see an extremely flustered, drooling Yuuri.

“Peachy…”

“We're almost done, then you can rest for a bit.”

Viktor put his lips back on the area of Yuuri’s scent glands, he knew that nibbles and scratches weren't enough to form a true bond. On top of consent from the omega and stimulating the scent glands, he needed to knot Yuuri. Knotting isn't seen as necessary to form a bond anymore, and if Yuuri didn't want to be knotted while he wasn't in heat that was fine, but he still wanted everyone to know Yuuri wasn't available anymore. 

He wanted to leave a mark that would last.

Viktor lined up his top teeth with the dead center of the glands, the part which it was most sensitive and easiest to mark. His bottom teeth dug into the skin first, causing Yuuri to start gasping, his top teeth touched the skin and gasps turned into moans. He sunk his teeth down as hard as he could without seriously hurting Yuuri, but the reaction he got wasn't quiet.

Yuuri was practically screaming, digging his nails into Viktor’s back and dragging them. He was actually caught off guard by Yuuri, which was unfortunate for him because he bit in a little harder than he intended on biting. He felt a warm fluid on Yuuri’s neck, and immediately let go. He wasn't bleeding profusely, but it was enough for him to taste. 

“Are you okay? I shouldn't have bit so hard…” Viktor rolled off him, propping his elbow up to keep eye contact.

“Y-Yea…I did scratch a little too hard-”

“Don't worry about it. How do you feel?”

“Er…different. Good different…I've never done that before…”

“I'd hope so~ I wouldn't want to fight over you with another alpha, because I'd win.”

“Mmm, try not to break a hip.”

“Oooh, that was good,” Viktor reached back for the half empty water bottle and gave it to Yuuri, “have some before you doze off on me.”

He obeyed and drank some of it (so he wouldn’t get comfortable only to have to get up and go to the bathroom), tossing it aside and snuggling into Viktor’s arms when he finished. Viktor was more than happy to indulge in Yuuri’s ‘cuddle craving’. It was almost comical how nearly all of their encounters ended in Yuuri falling to sleep in his arms.

But he wasn’t complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally gonna have them bond in chapter 4 but I felt bad for missing an upload day so hopefully that makes up for it <3


	4. Miraculum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri have been bonded for a month, or at least, they look similar. An explanation is soon offered as to what happened to the real Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a 1 month time skip for plot's sake, and i feel sUPER BAD for not uploading for almost 2 weeks so I tweaked it a bit to add in some more fluff. I'm super soRRY for my absence I've been busy with schoolwork and my mom recently had a baby so that's an explanation for my absence :')) hopefully I'll get on schedule again soon lol

It had been a whole month since they bonded. A whole month…and Yuuri seemed to become a whole different person. It started just two days after Yuuri got back to practice, he completely lost his appetite. Viktor had to fight with him to get him to eat katsudon. After finally getting him to eat it, he threw up. Anyone who’s known Yuuri for a few minutes would know something is wrong if he refuses to eat his favorite meal, then pukes it up. A day or two after that, his mood swings were ten times worse than usual, there was tears, and yelling, and self-depreciation, but the next day he was fine.

To say Viktor was worried would be the understatement of the century. He was losing sleep over this, trying to figure out what happened that could cause such a drastic change, trying to find answers without confronting Yuuri about it. Most of his family brushed it off as ‘his usual mood swings’, but there was too much of a change for it to be normal.

During practice, he hardly landed any jumps, and the ones he did land were anything but graceful. Viktor never saw him like this in all the time they've known each other (grant it, it wasn't that long). 

It was late at night, about two, when he woke up suddenly. Yuuri was still lying next to him, seemingly asleep. He was still groggy, so he carefully sat up and rubbed his eyes, then turning to the side. Yuuri wasn't asleep, he was on his phone.

“Yuuri…go to bed…”

“Ah…when did you get up?” there was something off about his voice. It was more ‘shaky’ than usual.

“A moment ago. Why aren't you sleeping?” 

“Not tired.”

“How? You were training all day, you have to be tired-”

“I'm not.”

“...What's on your mind?”

“Nothing.”

“Then what are you doing up at two in the morning?”

“I told you! I'm not tired!” 

Yuuri turned off his phone and flipped around, facing away from Viktor.

“Yuuri. You're going to have to try harder than that if you want me to believe you.”

“I don't need you to believe me!”

Viktor ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, “really? What were you doing on your phone?”

“I was talking to Phichit.” Viktor lightly massaged his scalp, earning a whine from Yuuri.

“About what?” 

“Stuff.”

“Tell me what's on your mind. That's what mates are for.”

“No…”

Viktor turned on the lamp, then turned Yuuri on his back. His eyes were damp, red and puffy, his cheeks were still wet. He was crying.

“Yuuri, please tell me what's wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong.” The tears falling out of his eyes betrayed his words.

Viktor straddled him, peppering kisses on his jaw while keeping one hand in his hair, gently massaging and the other one holding his hand. “I can’t help if you don’t tell me why you’re upset.”

“I…I was just…worrying over nothing…”

“Go on.”

Yuuri inhaled, choking back a sob, “I just…I don’t…know.”

“You don't know…what?”

“I just don't know!”

Viktor blinked. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to react without upsetting him anymore.  
Somewhere in Yuuri’s brain there was a landmine waiting to be stepped on.

“You don't know…?”

“No!”

“No you don't know or no, you know?”

“Both!”

“What!?”

Yuuri grumbled and tried turning on his side again. “You don't get it.”

“Yea…that's not too far from the truth…”

Viktor turned him around again, and truth be told, Yuuri looked pissed.

“I'm going to bed.”

“No you're not, you're not tired.”

“Fine. You're going back to bed.”

“No I'm not.”

“Yes you are.”

“No, I'm not.”

“Yes, you are,” Yuuri sighed, the annoyed look on his face changed to nervousness, “please go back to bed.”

And there he had it. Yuuri was back to his normal self, his own not-so-bold self.

“Are you ready to tell me why you're still awake and crying?”

He nodded, avoiding eye contact with Viktor, “I…had a bad dream last night…and I had the same one again before…”

“So…you were sleeping…but it woke you up?”

He nodded again.

“Why didn't you wake me?” They both sat up, Yuuri’s legs were around Viktor’s waist while sitting in his lap.

“I didn't want to wake you for something silly like that…”

“Yuuri, if it upset you, it isn't silly. You know how much I worry about you…you should've told me,” Viktor caught Yuuri’s lips with his own. Seeing Yuuri so upset was the biggest blow to the heart there could possibly be.

Their lips were still connected while Viktor wiped away Yuuri’s tears with his thumbs, rubbing circles underneath his eyes. Yuuri was the one to pull away first, trying to catch his breath.

“Viktor…what made you decide to put up with me?”

“You mean, coaching or mating?”

“Mmm, I know why you're coaching me, I wanna’ know the mating part.”

“If you had the opportunity to spend the rest of your life with the most amazing person in the entire world, would you take it?”

“I thought I already had…”

“Hey! Come on, that was supposed to be for you.”

Yuuri laughed, wiping his eyes, “sorry.”

Viktor kissed Yuuri on the cheek, “I'm glad you're not upset anymore, kotyonok.”

“Viktor, I _know_ you did _not_ just call me kitten.”

“How could you have known that?!”

“I did some…research.”

“Research?”

“Research.”

“You mean…you actually looked up…”

“Yes. I actually looked it up. Eventually I was going to need to use them…right?”

“Yuuri, if I hear one single dirty word come out of your mouth, I will stop whatever we're doing and wash your mouth with soap.”

“Bleh, I'd rather not…” Yuuri dug his head into Viktor’s neck with his arms around Viktor’s back. 

“You know, you really are something, Yuuri.”

“Hmm?”

“It amazes me how quickly you can go from upset, to angry, to nervous, then to seductive and back to normal again within an hour. You're also very good at dodging questions. It's too cute.”

“Eugh…are my mood swings that bad?” Yuuri’s hot breath against his neck was driving Viktor nuts.

“They were worse a few days ago. What's going on?” Viktor really did intend on avoiding the subject, but there was no sense in not addressing it now that it came up.

“I don't know…I feel different. I just get these random cramps and aches, and my mood drops within minutes…it's really frustrating, and I don't know what to do…”

“You're just falling apart now, aren't you?”

“That's one way of putting it…”

“We can…talk more in the morning. Please try and get some sleep again. Wake me if you get another nightmare.”

Viktor let Yuuri climb out of his lap and back onto the bed. Instead of spooning (what they usually did), Yuuri was turned to face Viktor, tangling their legs together and buried his face in ×-.

“Goodnight, Yuuri.”

-=[x]=-

When Viktor woke up, he was more than pleased to see that Yuuri was still next to him, despite the fact he wasn't sleeping.

“Yuuri? How long have you been up?” Viktor traced circles in Yuuri’s check with his thumb.

“A few hours…it's already one…”

Viktor checked the clock just to make sure he wasn't lying…he overslept. 

“Skip practice today?”

“I was just gonna’ suggest that…”

Yuuri intertwined his fingers with the hand on his cheek, pressing his head up against his hand. His face was so warm.

“Do you have anything else to do?”

“Unless you made plans for me, no. But I do…want to talk.”

“About?”

Yuuri shifted slightly, and his grip on Viktor’s hand got tighter, “when I was in heat…you're certain you pulled out every single time?”

“Yes…every single time…”

“Every time?”

“As far as I remember, yes.”

“So there's a small chance you didn't pull out once but don't remember?”

“That's fair…why are you- wait a minute- wait, wait, wait, _wait.”_

“We're waiting!”

_“We're?”_

“Yes, we're, we. We're as in me, and your child.”

“Oh my God.”

“Uhm…”

“Oh my _God.”_

“Are you okay?”

“I'm…gonna’ be…a dad.”

“Viktor, calm down, you might pop a blood vessel-”

“Yuuri don't you know what this means?!”

“You're going to be a dad…?”

“Yes! I'm going to be a dad!! We're going to raise a baby! Our baby!” Viktor attacked Yuuri with the tightest hug he could muster.

“Ahhhh- you're squeezing too hard…” Yuuri whined.

“Sorry, sorry!” Viktor loosened his grip slightly, “you’re really, really pregnant?”

“Yes, I'm really pregnant.”

“You're not joking?”

“No, I'm not joking.”

“Oh my _God_ we're going to be parents.”

“Oh no…”

“Yuuri! We are going to be parents! Oh my God we're going to be parents together!”

“Why do I feel like you're going to be like this for the next eight months?”

“I am!”

Yuuri hummed in delight and climbed on top of Viktor. “You seem happy.”

“I am happy! Yuuri, this is a child we're talking about here! Our child. Me and you, we made a _baby_. We made a _baby.”_

Yuuri kissed him quickly, “yes, we made a baby. You better be on your hands and knees begging for my forgiveness after I give birth.”

“Ah…right…that…”

“Did you forget that one of us needs to actually give birth? And that one of us is me?”

“I might have…”

“Seriously?”

Viktor chuckled, “no, of course I didn't forg- Yuuri are you crying?”

Yuuri wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded, “yes, I'm crying.”

“Why are you crying?!”

“Because I'm happy!” he pulled Viktor into another hug (not as tight as Viktor had), sobbing into his shoulder.

“Hey, come on, stop that! You're going to make me cry too…” Viktor sniffled, running his hands through Yuuri’s messy hair.

“Viktor…we're really going to be parents!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at these dads go
> 
> Comments/kudos/constructive criticism always appreciated! This chapter was waAAAAY too messy and I swear it'll go back to normal after this


	5. Absconditum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two dads and a lot of hormones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AaaaAAAAAAAAAH I was late agaiIn so here's some disgustingly cute dads

No matter how many times Yuuri told him, every time he was reminded that his omega was pregnant, it was the first time all over again. They decided to hold off on telling his family for the time being, just until they figured out what they were going to do in the future. But that was where things got tricky… 

Viktor still had yet to convince him that taking the season off was the right thing to do, and they could always try again next year if Yuuri so pleased. They also had yet to decide if they were going to stay in Japan at all or settle down in Russia. Surprisingly enough, it was Yuuri who would prefer to raise the baby in Russia and Viktor who argued that maybe staying in Japan would be a better idea. Of course when it came time to tell everyone, Yurio would be Yuuri’s ‘number one supporter’ and Yuuri’s family would be on Viktor’s side…unless they wanted what Yuuri wanted. The next few months would be a little challenging, but if they tried hard enough, everything would work out just fine.

Yuuri was still moody and needed constant attention, but Viktor had a newfound appreciation for it. If Yuuri could grow a child in his body for nine months, the least Viktor could do was take care of him. It was a little tricky making an appointment with an obstetrician without anyone finding out about it, but they managed to pull it off. They confirmed that Yuuri was pregnant, and gave a lot of advice (and pamphlets) about giving birth, raising kids, health risks, etcetera. So far, everything seemed to be going smoothly. 

Despite not competing, Yuuri still accompanied Yurio and Viktor when they went to the rink. If he didn't go, Viktor wouldn't go, and then everyone would wonder why Yuuri wasn't going, which would lead to a big mess and some news they're trying to keep a secret. Though, Yuuri was still pregnant, and he couldn't do everything he could before, so Viktor had to go easy on him.

As soon as Yurio went to take a bathroom break, Viktor was all over Yuuri.

“Viktor, you have to remember there's three trouble makers watching us at all times,” Yuuri reminded him.

Viktor was hugging Yuuri from behind, his hands folded on his stomach, “what're you trying to say?”

“I'm trying to say- watch where you put your hands.”

“Hmm…what if I put them here?” Viktor slid one of his hands down further, right on the rim of his shirt, “is this okay?”

“Watch it…”

“Oh? Further down-?”

“No! This is fine,” Yuuri grumbled, crossing his arms over Viktor’s.

“Why don't you relax a bit? I'm just warming you up~” Viktor purred into his ear, Yuuri shuddered.

“Seriously, how long does it take to go to the bathroom…?”

“Long enough for me to get you flustered.”

“I'm not flustered!”

Viktor turned Yuuri around so he was facing him, grabbing his chin with his hand, tilting his head up, “you’re really not flustered? Not at all?”

Yuuri shook his head, in turn, Viktor placed a quick kiss on his lips. “I bet I can change tha-”

“Am I interrupting something?!”

“A little bit-”

“No! You're not interrupting anything!” Yuuri took Viktor’s hand off his chin, “I think Viktor was just about to go work with you, actually.”

“Mmm, you're right, and you were just about to go take a break, right?”

“No! When did I ever say that!?”

“Can you two please leave your obnoxious flirting off the rink?” Yurio huffed.

“Executive decision. Go sit down.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes and groaned, skating off the rink. 

“You two are gross.”

“I know.”

“Isn't there a rule against getting off on the ice?”

“I don't think so-”

“Don't do it anyways!”

Viktor went over a few mistakes Yuri often made when skating, and went over all the problems with his Agape performance, even going as far as to make him do it again. All of this happened while Yuuri was sitting on the sidelines, Viktor's orders. 

Much to his dissatisfaction, Viktor didn't let him back on the ice for the rest of practice, so he had to just sit and watch for hours.

“You're a jerk.”

“I know.”

“You're a giant jerk.”

“I know,” Viktor kissed his forehead, “but you love this jerk, and this jerk loves you.”

“You could have at least told me you weren't letting me back in so I could've taken off my skates!” 

“You would've complained if I told you that.”

“You're the worst.”

“If opposites attract that means you're the best-”

“Stop trying to distract me I'm mad!”

“You seem mad.”

“I am mad!”

“I didn't know it was possible to be so adorable while mad.”

Yuuri turned his head, “I know what you're trying to pull, it won't work.”

“Oh? But that cute little blush on your face is telling me otherwise,” Viktor put his hands on both of Yuuri’s cheeks and squished them together.

“Stop it!” Yuuri tried to give Viktor a death glare, but it looked hilarious while his cheeks were squished.

“You're so, so cute. So cute…too cute,” Viktor let go of Yuuri’s cheeks, giving him another kiss on the forehead.

“Seriously…you're such a pain,” Yuuri sighed and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Viktor’s waste and digging his head into his stomach.

“Well, now who's too far down?”

“Me, I am.”

Viktor hummed, brushing Yuuri’s hair with his hands, “I might just have to get you pregnant more often…”

“Viktor!” Yuuri looked up at him, “you’re not funny!”

“Ah, you're too cute, really,” Viktor pulled his messed hair back, using his sweat to keep it back. His eyes wandered from his hair to his back and down. His back was arched considerably, he didn't even realize how flexible Yuuri was until now.

“My eyes are over here.”

“The view behind them is amazing.”

“Do you have no shame…?”

“I'm not ashamed of looking at my mate's beautiful figure while his arms are latched firmly around my ass and his head is right above my crotch. I think I deserve this, if anything.”

“At least wait till we go back home…”

“Speaking of which, it is getting pretty late. Weren't we just going?”

“Yea. We were.”

Yuuri and Viktor turned, and Yurio was standing right there. Yuuri promptly bolted back as quickly as he possibly could, his face was completely red.

“Yurio-o-o! Why didn't you remind us?”

“Because I'm not rude enough to interrupt things like…that little exchange.”

“...Did you hear anything?”

“Not a thing,” he was lying. Of course he heard, but it would give Yuuri some peace of mind if he said he hadn't. 

“Well, let's get going!”

Viktor almost forced Yuuri to get on his back halfway home, but it wasn't needed considering how tired the omega was. He was willingly carried back, nearly falling to sleep on the way.

Yurio left the two alone as soon as they got home, which was probably for the best, unless he really wanted to know what was happening…which he didn't.

They went to Viktor’s room, and Yuuri dropped onto the bed, face down, without even getting changed. 

“For someone who didn't do anything during practice, you sure are tired…”

“I'm growing a child.”

“I know, I was joking,” Viktor left his underwear on while searching for something to wear, if anything.

“Funny.”

Viktor couldn't find anything, and ultimately decided to just wear underwear. Yuuri wouldn't mind. “I bet the bed would feel much more comfortable if you weren't hanging off it like that.”

Yuuri didn't respond…did he really fall to sleep?

“Yuuri?”

“When was the last time we had sex?”

Viktor blinked, “…what?”

“When was-”

“No no, I heard you, but…what brought this up…?”

“Answer the question.”

“Uhm…probably the last day of your heat?” 

“Let's do it.”

“Yuuri I don't think that's a good idea…”

“Right now.”

“Yuuri I really don't think-”

“We're doing it.”

Yuuri lazily got up and slithered his way over to Viktor, claiming his seat on his lap, pushing him down on the bed.

“Yuuri you're exhausted-”

“I barely got anything done today. Consider this surprise cardio.”

“Surprise cardio?! Really?!” Viktor sighed, “where did my precious innocent omega go, how can I get him back?”

Yuuri grumbled, “how come you can talk dirty but I can't…so unfair.”

“It's weird when you do it,” Viktor kissed Yuuri, his hands wandering around every inch of Yuuri’s body.

Yuuri pulled away, “what if I think it's weird when you do it?”

“But that's something you'd expect from me. Two months ago, I would've never thought you had such a dirty mouth, let alone demand that we have sex,” Viktor reconnected their lips, brushing his tongue over the ravenette’s lips.

Yuuri opened his mouth, allowing Viktor’s tongue in. Viktor was a complete tease when it came to kissing. He’d tilt Yuuri’s head back to make himself appear more dominant, tickle his sides so he’d start whining, and every so often he’d swirl his tongue around Yuuri’s. They often did things like that until they moved on to straight up french kissing. Viktor sucked and bit at Yuuri’s bottom lip, relishing in the sweet whines that came out of his mouth. After at least fifteen minutes of nonstop ‘eating each other’s faces’, they finally broke away, panting.

Viktor was far from done with his upper body. While Yuuri was still trying to catch his breath, he moved onto his neck, which had been all but neglected since they first bonded. There was still faint marks left on the scent glands, which was normal. Seeing them was always a nice little reminder, a reminder that he put them there, and everyone could see them. Viktor left kisses all around his neck, not missing a single spot. Viktor flicked his tongue across the scent glands, a purr growing in Yuuri’s throat. He bit down on the glands lightly, dragging his teeth in a way that riddled his omega with small whines and pleas for more.

“Ahh, Viktor…”

“Too cute,” Viktor kissed the faint bite mark, lightly scraping with his teeth, “you should be more vocal.”

Yuuri’s breath hitched, “that’s embara-AH!” Viktor bit down, tilting Yuuri’s head back for a better angle. The smaller gasped, needing to grab onto the sheets to keep his knees from buckling. This didn’t feel like the first time Viktor bit him, it felt more…tame.

Viktor pulled away from Yuuri’s neck, letting him catch his breath. He looked like he couldn’t even hold himself up, panting like a wild animal trying to steady his breathing. “Yuuri, you're seriously out of breath after that…I don't think we should do this.”

“Why not?!” Yuuri protested.

“You can't even handle kissing and biting…I'll feel guilty,” Viktor kissed the tip of his nose, “we'll try again some other time, why don't you try getting some rest?”

“Seriously…after all that…”

“Yes, because I'm concerned with your well being and I love you,” Viktor pulled Yuuri down onto him, “go to bed.”

“Mmmmm, you're a butt,” Yuuri repositioned himself to get more comfortable, buying his head in Viktor’s neck.

“A butt? Really?”

Yuuri nodded, Viktor started messing with his hair, that cute little purr was barely audible, but he heard it and adored it. Yuuri was asleep in minutes. Viktor was too preoccupied with his thoughts to have the pleasure of sleep, worrying about all the potential problems they've been ignoring. Eventually they'd need to sit down and work everything out, and more importantly, they'd need to announce it before it started getting blatantly obvious.

Ah, this was all so frustrating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kiddos; realistically speaking kissing and neck biting doesn't always lead to sex, dont let writers fool you
> 
> Also I think I'll have a little poll to decide the gender of the baby and maybe a name later on? Sound cool?
> 
> Kudos/comments/criticism always appreciated, bear(?) with me while I try and get back on schedule again


	6. Lepidus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has maternal anxiety when it comes to ultrasounds, Viktor hates not being able to speak Japanese, and a very lovey dovey evening ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the conversation between the nurse and Yuuri is in JAPANESE and Viktor can't understand what they're saying.

Surprisingly enough, they couldn't keep their relationship a secret anymore with a few photos that somehow wound up all over the internet from a very handsy lesson. It was obvious who took the photos and then uploaded them, and they'd get their revenge on the girls somehow, but it was high time they announced it anyways. The pregnancy was still their own (and Yurio’s, on accident) secret that no one else knew yet.

Yuuri was about six weeks into his pregnancy now, and the symptoms were starting to set in, internal and external. One thing they both noticed was the very subtle, barely noticeable unless you were looking for it, development of his breasts. It was normal for all omega’s breasts to grow, even the males. There was beginning to be a more noticeable bump on his belly, which did have them a little bit concerned. Thankfully, they were waiting for an ultrasound now.

Yuuri was unnecessarily worried, thinking the absolute worst would happen. He may have been a pessimist, but he was Viktor’s cute little pessimist, so he had to comfort him somehow.

“Yuuri, it's not like you can die or anything from an ultrasound…”

“What if there’s a problem with the baby?” 

“You were perfectly healthy two weeks ago, everything’s going to be fine,” Viktor hooked his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder, urging him to relax a little bit.

“Don't blame me for being anxious…”

“I know you can't help it, but I don't want you to worry,” Viktor kissed the side of his head, “we’re here to make sure there's no problems.”

Yuuri mumbled incoherently, leaning his head back against Viktor's arm. It wasn't long until they were called into a room for an ultrasound. The nurse was Japanese, so it was only natural that she spoke her native tongue, and Viktor couldn't understand.

_“Your files say this isn't your first?”_ The nurse asked. Viktor really wanted to know what she was saying, but she was looking through papers while doing it.

_“I've had ultrasounds done before…”_ Yuuri replied.

_“Really?”_ the nurse shuffled through some more papers, _“so this isn't your first pregnancy?”_

Yuuri shook his head, _“my first was a few years ago.”_

_“How old are they?”_

He didn't reply to the nurse this time, he looked down at his lap and avoided eye contact with both of them.

She flipped through a few more papers, pulling out one to take a closer look, _“ah, I'm sorry for your loss.”_

Viktor recognized one of those words…she was apologizing, what for? Yuuri would have to translate later.

_“You haven't gone to the bathroom yet?”_

“No.”

_“Good, hang tight,”_ the nurse prepped him for the ultrasound. It was obvious that Yuuri was uncomfortable throughout the whole thing, considering how ticklish he was and how badly he had to go to the bathroom.

Viktor had never needed to see an ultrasound, so all of this was new to him. He had no idea what the nurse and Yuuri were saying, and he didn't know what he was looking at on the screen.

_“That's not what it looked like before…is something wrong?”_

The nurse shook her head, _“I wouldn't say wrong. Good news and bad news.”_

_“Bad news first?”_

_“If you do plan on keeping it a secret, it'll be a little harder.”_

_“What's the good news?”_

The nurse pointed to the screen, bringing attention to two circles on it. _“They both seem to be doing fine, for now.”_

_“Both?”_ Yuuri asked shifting in the table he was laying on, the cold gel dripping slightly down his skin. Viktor’s blue eyes darted from his mate, concerned at the sudden shock.

“What is it?” he questioned.

“Ah, everything's fine! The baby’s doing great!”

“You know I don't believe that, you're not a convincing liar.” Viktor mumbled in disbelief, trying his hardest to understand the blurry black and white lumps on the screen. It gained him no knowledge of what was happening so he made a mental note to figure out how to get it out of Yuuri later. 

_“I want you back in here in two weeks to take a look again, alright?”_ the nurse more demanded than requested, her tone like a mother telling their child to do an important chore before bed.

_“Make sure you take those vitamins I gave you last time. It's especially important now. Two weeks.”_ she pressed on before placing the transducer down and grabbing a few cleaning wipes. Reaching over she got most of the gel off.

After cleaning himself up, Yuuri pulled his shirt back down and sat up, getting another paper from the nurse. It was all in Japanese. 

“More prescriptions…”

“Is that what that paper is?”

Yuuri nodded, “we could get any of these at a drugstore…we should go tomorrow.”

“Why not today?” Viktor questioned, while they both got ready to leave.

“I've been thinking…”

“About?”

They walked out the door back into the hall and began walking towards the front desk, “what's something every married couple does that we haven't yet?”

“Get married?”

“Besides that!”

“Uh…sex?” 

“No, no, we've done that.”

“Really? I thought it was domesticating a wild animal more than anything-”

“You're not funny! Dates! We haven't gone on one single date and we've been together for almost two months!” Yuuri exclaimed, growing tired of the pointless back and forths

The woman at the front desk waved at them and said something in Japanese that Viktor of course didn't understand, while they walked out of the clinic. 

“So you want to go on a real date?” Viktor asked.

“Yes, more or less. How many more opportunities to do it are we going to have?”

Viktor thought about it for a minute, “I suppose you're right. Where do you want to go? Or is there something you'd like to do?”

“I don't know…how about…hmm…”

“We could go out to dinner! We never have nights away from the rest of your family, after all,” Viktor exclaimed like a child, his mouth curling up into a wide smile.

“If I'm not drinking, you're not drinking.”

“But I'm Russian!” Viktor frowned.

“...Stereotyping yourself won't change my mind.” 

Viktor jokingly sighed, looking away from Yuuri.

“Seriously!?”

He kissed him on the side of the head, “anything for you, darling.” 

Viktor and Yuuri had to walk home, and foolishly enough, Yuuri forgot to go to the bathroom before they left. He complained about it the whole way home. 

When they finally got back, Yuuri wasted no time running to the bathroom. Viktor went to his room to change into something more comfortable. He sat on the edge of the bed for ten minutes before realizing Yuuri still wasn't out of the bathroom.

Viktor decided to go check on him, not bothering to knock. 

“Viktor! Can't you knock first!?”

“I don't need to knock when my mate is in the shower! Especially when it's without me!”

Yuuri’s hair was full of soap suds, and of course the best treat of all, he was naked. “You're next, we are not going out when you haven't showered in two days.”

Viktor didn't need to hear anymore and immediately stripped (even though he just changed), and joined Yuuri in the shower.

“C-Couldn’t you have waited…” 

Viktor put his hands on Yuuri's hips, “nope. It's already six, if we want to go out, we need to go soon. It'll be quicker this way.”

“You're just using this as an excuse to shower with me.”

“Absolutely, I've waited two months,” Viktor kissed him, lingering for a minute before Yuuri pushed him off.

“Don't you dare think I'd let you leave this shower before actually using soap.”

“I can't even kiss you?”

“Not until you wash.”

Viktor grumbled before taking the soap and listening to his lover, washing his body as quickly as humanly possible just to kiss him again. But apparently that wasn't enough.

“Your hair will get greasy if you don't properly wash it.”

“Come on I just want to kiss you again,” Viktor tried to kiss him again, but Yuuri covered his mouth.

“Hair now. I'll even do it for you.”

“Are you my mother?”

“Do you want a kiss?”

“I can't win this, can I?”

“Lean down,” Yuuri reached for the shampoo and poured some of it out onto his hand. Viktor just turned around and went on his knees so Yuuri didn't have to reach at all.

Yuuri pulled Viktor's bangs back and started lathering in the shampoo, gently massaging it into his head and letting it sit for a minute before washing it off. He repeated the same process with the conditioner, ultimately satisfied with the results.

“You better not do this every time we shower…”

“Get up and kiss me.”

Viktor carefully stood up so he wouldn't slip and immediately caught Yuuri's lips in his own. This kiss was long overdue, and he was going to enjoy every bloody second of it. Yuuri had to grab his forearm when he felt Viktor's hands feel a little too far down and back. As soon as Viktor managed to slither his hands down to his ass, an alarm went off. 

Viktor wanted to punch a wall when Yuuri pulled away from the kiss, “hah…I set an alarm for when I need to get out…so we should…yea.”

“I will get my kiss, Yuuri.”

Yuuri turned off the water and they both stepped out of the shower and Yuuri handed Viktor a towel, while he took two for himself. Viktor never saw Yuuri as the type to wrap his hair in a towel, but it was absolutely adorable when he did. He put the other towel around the top half of his body, and despite the fact that they had just showered, Yuuri looked a lot more seductive with his legs showing while he was wearing a towel.

It was no wonder when he dried off faster, and wouldn't let Viktor hug him because he was still wet. Viktor went back to his room while Yuuri went into his to find something to wear.

Viktor found something nice to wear, there was no doubt that Yuuri would chew him out if he looked messy. Hopefully a dress shirt would be enough to please him.

Yuuri opened the door to Viktor's room and poked his head in, “Viktor, I need your opinion.”

“Yea?”

“Does this look okay?” Yuuri opened the door and walked in, and Viktor was ready to drop to his hands and knees thanking every God he could think of for giving him this beautiful human being. Yuuri looked good in red, but he looked even better in skirts and dresses. He could pull off laces and frills better than any model could, and it was just another thing to love about him.

“Are you looking for an opinion or a suggestion?”

“Uh…what would you suggest?” Yuuri turned around just to show Viktor the back of the outfit, which looked almost as good as the front.

“Have you ever put on makeup?”

“Hmm…I have for performances, why?”

“Red lipstick would really go well, if you just happen to have some lying around? Just a suggestion, you look gorgeous either way.”

“Mmm, next time. If i put on lipstick I'd need to do everything else, and I'm not really feeling it tonight,” Yuuri admitted. He turned back around to face Viktor.

“Do you have other dresses?” 

“A few, but the others are a little dull, this one is my favorite.”

“I could see why, you look stunning. Is there any reason why you don't wear dresses often?”

Viktor got up and slipped on a pair of shoes, while Yuuri was already wearing dress shoes that went perfectly with the dress.

“Well, I don't really go out a lot, so I don't like wearing anything too fancy. Plus…I don't have the confidence to wear dresses.”

“You should wear them more, but going shopping now wouldn't be…ideal,” Viktor and Yuuri got to the front door without running into anyone.

They hadn't actually planned to go anywhere, but maybe walk around a bit and find somewhere that looked appealing and go there. After a half an hour of walking they did find a nice looking place, and thankfully it was a weekday so it wasn't too terribly busy. 

They got a table pretty soon after entering, and it was pretty comical watching Viktor try and read a Japanese menu, then having to swallow his pride and ask Yuuri to translate it. 

Viktor knew exactly what he wanted as soon as he heard it, katsudon. Yuuri on the other hand, was struggling. 

“Any reason in particular why you can't pick anything?” Viktor asked, rubbing circles with his thumb into Yuuri's thigh under the table.

“Whatever I eat, they eat.”

“Ah, right…how hungry are you?”

“I haven't eaten all day.”

“Ah…right…” Viktor repeated himself, less enthusiastically this time, “you eat sashimi, right?”

“Is that a good idea…?”

“You tell me, is it?”

Yuuri squinted at the menu. Viktor couldn't tell if it was because he couldn't read it well or if he was thinking. “I…don't know.”

“Do you want to order some and pick at it?” Viktor questioned before brightening up slightly, “let's share a dinner together!” he said with a voice slightly too loud to be in a restaurant. Yuuri shushed his russian mate as he looked around to see if anyone was staring.

“If you want katsudon…I don't think I can have that…”

“If you want sashimi we can share, I could have katsudon any other time. I'll have whatever you have if you want to share.” Yuuri stared at the menu for a second before looking back up at Viktor. Heaving a sigh, he gave into the sharing. It's not like he minded the idea of sharing, in fact he'd love to do so, but he felt bad taking the opportunity of katsudon away.

“Plus, you are my katsudon, and I can wait till later,” Viktor said in a warm tone as his hand draped across the table to hold Yuuri’s while a smile caressed his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An on-schedule update from me? Whaaaat????? Lolol thanks to Colby (co-author) for helping me get this done just on time, what would I do without you?


	7. Fascinatio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stargazing is the best way to get Yuuri to cough up details about his past, as Viktor comes to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who was late again? This guyyyyyyyyy
> 
> I got distracted big time, and this is poorly written, I admit it. Next chapter will be 100000x better I promise, and here's some more about Yuuri's paaast so enjoy

A month had passed since their date, and two weeks since Yuuri's last sonogram. Unfortunately, Viktor couldn't accompany him for it, because he had some plans of his own with Yuuko and Takeshi. His belly and breasts had grown considerably, and it was getting more difficult to hide them, even though it was still only a fourth of the whole pregnancy. Viktor was starting to get skeptical because of how quickly the baby seemed to be growing.

Yuuri was very good at changing the subject, and even better at accusing Viktor of thinking he was a liar. Viktor couldn't get mad though, it was only natural that Yuuri would be impulsive and emotional ten weeks into pregnancy. He'd need to tread very carefully for a few more weeks until the second trimester when all of that started to simmer down.

Viktor wanted to take Yuuri on one more date before it got more difficult, and he had the perfect idea in mind.

“Stargazing?” Yuuri asked.

“Yes! Stargazing is so romantic, and relaxing, and we wouldn't have to worry about it getting too cold because it's already June, and pretty soon we can't go out on dates like this anymore. We could go to a cafe beforehand and then go to the beach. How ‘bout it?” Viktor was practically chirping while looking through Yuuri's closet for something that would go well with the occasion.

“How about this?” Viktor held out an outfit, and Yuuri immediately struck it down.

“I’d look gross…”

“You’d think we were shopping for clothes, but this is all out of your closet,” Viktor shuffled a few things around to try and find another outfit while Yuuri was lying on the bed curled up with a pillow, looking through his phone

Viktor pulled out another outfit, and Yuuri grimaced, “that would make me look fat…-er than I already am.”

“You’re not fat, that’s just baby weight. You’ll lose it after you give birth, enjoy it for now,” Viktor went back to his search, “...who are you talking to?”

“Phichit…and Chris.”

“Chris? Chris as in, the alpha from Switzerland?”

“Yea, him.”

“I sure hope there’s no flirting going on. I may just have to fly over to Switzerland and teach him a lesson,” Viktor pulled out another outfit, but Yuuri shook his head in disapproval.

“No flirting, dear.”

“Good, no flirting is good. You’re mine.”

Viktor was running out of things in Yuuri’s closet and drawers for him to wear. It would probably be easier to take him shopping for new things than it was to try and get him to wear something he owned.

“Phichit’s been busy…”

“What do you mean?”

“Alpha. I’ve never seen him before…must’ve met him recently. No bite marks…”

“So Phichit doesn’t let an alpha bite him after five days of intimacy?”

 

“Oh, come on! You were trying to court me before then and you know it. Why else would you get me to skate to a song about sexual love?”

“Because you’re extremely sexy and I love you,” Viktor hummed.

“Right, try to remember those five days of intimacy put a baby in me,” Yuuri said. Viktor turned around to try and look for clothes, and when he turned around again, Yuuri looked guilty.

Viktor stumbled upon his dresses again, his favorite part of Yuuri’s closet. Yuuri did mention having a few, but the few he had were all gorgeous, chances were he could pull them off better than any woman could. The red one he wore on their date last month stood out the most because of the bright red contrasting with the more plain colors, but one did stick out besides that. It was a very pretty outfit, something that you’d expect a girl to wear to a casual date, which is exactly what they were aiming for.

“How about this one?” Viktor pulled it out and showed Yuuri.

“I don’t know…the belt could show off the bump…”

“Your bump isn’t too bad yet, which is why you should wear this before it’s too late, I think you’d look adorable in it.”

Yuuri sat up to stretch before getting off the bed to try on the outfit. “I think this is the first dress I wore in public, Nishigori never let me hear the end of it, made me feel like I was gross or something…I’m sure he didn’t mean to seriously hurt my feelings, but I didn’t wear dresses too often after that…”

“That's awful. I'll have to beat him up-”

“No! No beating!” Yuuri was only in underwear now, holding the dress up to make sure it looked okay. Viktor took the outfit and laid it out on the bed, then had Yuuri turn to the side.

“Put your arms behind you.”

“Uh, like this?” Yuuri stretched his arms behind him, his behind sticking up just a little bit. It was little things like that that Viktor loved. He really did try picturing Yuuri in the dress, but his mind wandered as soon as he noticed the bump. How could he not be distracted by his beautiful mate’s bump containing his own child? His first child, despite not knowing that they would really be his first two children. He was almost taken aback by it, that was his child. “Viktor…you're staring…”

“Ah, sorry, got distracted…you may need bra soon, and I don't think you need to worry about your belly too much in that dress, unless we run into your family while we're out, but they're always here,” Viktor handed Yuuri the dress so he could get changed to see if it'd fit him.

It was a little snug around his waist, which was expected, but Yuuri insisted that it didn't bother him. It was painfully obvious in this dress that his chest had grown, but it still looked nice.

“Feeling it? Not feeling it?”

“Does it look okay?”

“You shouldn't ask me that, I think you look good in everything. If you don't want anyone noticing your chest you may want to adjust it a little bit. Your belly isn't too big, if that gives you some peace of mind at the very least. You're so cute.”

Despite how many times a day Viktor complimented him, he always blushed, he just wasn't used to constant praise. “What if we do run into someone?”

“You can barely notice the bump, just readjust the top to make it more puffy and you'll be fine,” Viktor pulled up the top of the dress above the belt so that it was more baggy, “take a picture with me!”

“Haven't we taken enough pictures?”

“We've taken one-”

“I know! One picture, don't post it.”

“Why can't I post it!? There's already rumors floating around…we don't have any reason to hide it!”

“...Fine.”

“Yay!” Viktor swung his arm around Yuuri's shoulders and pulled him closer, their cheeks squished together, but Yuuri still managed a smile.

“You look so adorable!” Viktor showed him the picture and Yuuri grimaced, “just accept it, you're the cutest person on the entire planet.”

“So embarrassing…” Yuuri readjusted the dress again, “we should go now.”

Viktor took Yuuri's hand and gave it a light kiss, earning a lovely little smile from Yuuri. “Do you have any idea where to actually go?”

“Not a clue.”

-=[x]=-

Despite not knowing how to get there, they did stumble upon what they were looking for, thankfully not too far away. It wasn't busy at all, so they got in and stayed for a while before deciding to leave. Yuuri knew how to get to the beach from there, and Viktor deemed it to be the best spot to see the stars without interruption. 

When they got there it was dark, which is of course what they wanted, and no one else was around. It was just the two of them and a romantic background. Viktor laid out his coat on the ground so that Yuuri wouldn't have to dirty his dress, he himself wasn’t fully on it, but it didn’t bother him.

They spent much more time silently enjoying each other’s company than Viktor would’ve liked, but if Yuuri just wanted to relax and look at the stars, that was fine. One thing he did note was Yuuri’s hands, one of which was holding his own, and the other on his stomach. Though it was dark, the full moonlight did reflect on Yuuri’s face, highlighting the look of concern on his face.

“Yuuri, what's on your mind?” Viktor propped his head up, using his elbow for support, while keeping his other hand latched onto Yuuri's.

“Ah, nothing,” Yuuri kept his eyes on the stars, infatuated. Yuuri seemed the kind of person who'd enjoy stargazing, but it was like this was his first time.

Viktor didn't respond, letting Yuuri do his own thing for a bit. Every so often he'd point out a star, not realizing each time that it was the same star. It wasn't the brightest one, and it didn't look too special, so that's probably why he didn't realize he kept stumbling upon the same one.

There was an unbearable silence between them again for a while, Yuuri soaking in the scene in the night sky and Viktor soaking in the scene lying on the sand right next to him. His arm even went numb from how long he kept the same position.

Viktor moved his arm to under Yuuri's neck and rested his head on his chest. Yuuri squirmed at the sudden pressure, “they're still sore…warn me first next time…”

“Right, sorry, lyubImaya,” Viktor kissed his chest without moving his head and disrupting Yuuri again. Viktor intertwined his fingers with the hand on Yuuri's stomach, gently massaging his hand with his thumb. 

“You know…I thought you were trans when I first smelled the soap.”

Yuuri snorted, trying to stifle laughter, “really?”

“Don't laugh!” Viktor grumbled, Yuuri used his free hand to mess with Viktor’s hair while simultaneously pushing him further into his chest.

“I'm not laughing, that's just…so cute!” Yuuri was giggling, “that you paid attention to something like that…I love that.”

Viktor rolled his eyes, “I shouldn't have even said anything.”

“Aw, don't be like that. We do have to tell each other everything…” Yuuri’s voice faded out.

“Oh? Do you have anything you'd like to tell me, then?”

“No…”

“No? Nothing? You've told me everything?”

“No.”

“No? You haven't told me everything?”

“Wait I mean- yes! I told you…no, I haven't.”

Viktor looked up (even though because of his position he could only see his chin), “so, you've been keeping things from me?”

“When you put it that way it sounds a lot more harsh…but yes. I have, a lot of things…”

“Do you want to talk about them?”

“Right now?”

“Preferably, now that the topic was brought up, why not?”

“Where should I start?”

“How about what happened at the clinic the first time we went? Obviously something happened that you aren't telling me.”

“J-Just a little, teeny detail…not a big deal…”

“Then what is it?”

Yuuri sighed, “I didn't want to tell you till after the first trimester…”

“What do you mean?”

“You know how…everything seems to be growing so quickly?” Yuuri paused for a moment, “kind of like…twice as fast?”

“Twice? Exactly twice- hold on, twice as in…two? Two as in…oh my God,” Viktor was absent-mindedly squeezing too hard on Yuuri's hand, “there's two of them! Is there two of them!?”

“Yes, there's two of the- Viktor, oh no, please don't cry…!” Yuuri sat up, Viktor's head rubbing against his chest caused a little bit of pain, but that didn't matter. “No, no, no, please stop crying!”

Yuuri's omega instincts to console his mate were running rampant, doing anything he could to stop Viktor from crying, even if they were tears of joy. 

“I…how can I not cry!? I'm going to be a dad to twins! The first time I've ever gotten anyone pregnant, and they're twins! This isn't _one_ baby we're talking about, its _two!”_

Yuuri patted Viktor on the top of the head as he was crying into his neck, “you're gonna’ make me cry…”

“You know, I remember this exact situation two months ago…I told you, you were going to make me cry…but you didn't stop crying, so now it's my turn!”

“I was happy!”

“I'm happy! Yuuri, I couldn't be any more happy! Why didn't you tell me sooner!? You were going to make me wait till the second trimester! Why?”

“Ah…well, I did some reading…and most miscarriages are in the first trimester…I didn't want to tell you until the risk dropped,” Viktor knew that the look on his face was undoubtedly guilty.

“But you already told me you were pregnant? Why not tell me about the twins?”

“I guess…I didn't want you getting upset over…I mean…it's easier to ‘bounce back’ from…just one? I'd rather you think you lost one child…and not two…”

“So you were going to try and sugarcoat it? If there was a miscarriage, you didn't want me knowing I lost two kids instead of one?”

“More or less…please don't be mad…”

Viktor shook his head, “I'm not mad, I can't be mad when you have my best interest in mind, but please don't try and keep secrets like that from me again. No secrets, got it?”

“Alright. No secrets. Next?”

“Suppressants?”

”I thought you'd never ask…”

“Yea? Do tell.”

“…There was an alpha before you…”

Viktor’s heart sank, “oh?”

“H-He wasn't like you! We weren't even bonded…it didn't even last a couple weeks after my heat ended, a month at most…but he did spend my first heat with me, he was reckless, threw caution to the wind every time he could. The only thing he didn't do was knotting and bonding…” Yuuri blinked tears out of his eyes, “after he left, that's when it all went downhill.”

“What happened?”

“I had a doctor's appointment, just a checkup. I told them about how awful I was feeling. I gained weight, had morning sickness, fatigue…all the symptoms I have now…I was pregnant.”

Viktor’s eyes widened, “Yuuri…you don't have to go on-”

“No! I want to! Yuuko is the only person who ever found out, I've never told anyone about this before, I can't keep it in anymore, it's been six years and I haven't told a soul. Obviously, you don't see a six year old child calling me dad anywhere around here…the doctors blamed the antidepressants, my miserable consolation was that ‘it wasn't my fault, it wasn't anything I did wrong’.”

“So what happened after that?” the roles had been reversed already, now it was Viktor's turn to try and comfort Yuuri whilst trying not to break down in front of him.

“Life goes on, right? Or at least, it should've…I had to go back on the same medication that killed my child, monthly checkups, therapy…Never once did I tell anyone besides Yuuko, not even my own parents. It was easy to hide pregnancy, I was only ten weeks in, like I am now, but it was a single child that time. That's why I didn't want to tell you…the chances of it happening again…”

“Yuuri, you have to tell them. I know we planned on waiting till we decided where we were going to settle in, but you need to tell them. We can talk more about that other alpha later, but tomorrow morning we're telling them, alright?”

“Yea…yea,” Yuuri wiped his eyes, “we can do that…”

“Don't beat yourself up over this, I'm glad you told me! What kind of relationship would we have if we weren't honest with each other? That alpha isn't here anymore, so it shouldn't matter what you did with him in the past. So long as you love me now, who you loved before isn't my concern. But if he comes back, I'm going to break his arms.”

Yuuri chuckled, Viktor was content with himself for being able to lighten the mood and cheer Yuuri up. “Should we go back now? Before it gets too late?”

“No! This night is far from over, and before we do end it, I'm going to make sure I know every last detail about your life. Mark my words, there won't be a single thing I don't know about you by tomorrow morning.”

“Well then, you better get ready for one hell of a story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, marriage is still a thing in Omegaverse ;^)


	8. Nuntium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor tell the family about their eight week old secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, another late update, read end notes please!

Yuuri woke up in morning with the worst headache imaginable. Someone may as well have drilled a nail through his skull. Viktor was still sleeping, his head resting up against Yuuri's belly while the rest of his body was sprawled across the bed. Viktor never fell asleep if Yuuri was still awake, so chances were he still needed rest. Yuuri carefully slid off the bed, moving a pillow under Viktor's head, then pulled the cover over him, not that he really needed it, it was the middle of June and warm in the room.

He went into his own room to get changed, still in his attire from the night before. For the most part, he only went in his room to get dressed, or when he was stressed out and needed a place to hide for a few hours to clear his head. His bed was an absolute mess, but the mess was arranged in a circular shape, his natural nesting habits were to blame. But recently, the nest was looking so…inviting. He knew eventually the urge would be too great and, whether Viktor would follow suit or not, he'd be staying there more often.

Pulling off his clothes, he shuffled through the closet to find anything that looked decent. He eventually found what he was looking for, getting dressed and returning to Viktor’s room, happy to see his mate still peacefully sleeping. He vividly remembered Viktor telling him that they’d tell Yuuri’s family about the twins today, before history repeated itself. He really didn’t want to, because if he had a miscarriage, not only would he be dragging himself and Viktor down, now his whole family would be dragged down with them. On the flip side, if he didn’t tell them and it did happen, that’d be three kids they never knew about, and the guilt of not telling them would destroy him.

Instead of going back into the bed, Yuuri tidied up the room a bit, putting clothes strewn on the floor back into their drawers or the closet, being a little greedy and taking a shirt for his nest. He checked the time, it was still only ten, and he had nothing else to do, so he just kneeled on the floor at the side of the bed and patiently wait for Viktor to wake up.

He made the mistake of turning too quickly when he heard the door slide open, wincing at the pain that followed. 

_“Mari? Could you knock next time…?”_

_“Uh, yea, sorry ‘bout that. Mom and Dad wanted me to come talk to you.”_

_“About what?”_

Mari held up an orange bottle and shook it, _“you haven't been taking these, any reason why?”_

_“Oh…those…”_

_“Yea, these. The medication you're supposed to take daily that should be half empty by now, but haven't been touched in weeks.”_

_“...Wow! Where did you find those!? I've been looking all over-!”_

_“Seriously? What a lame excuse, especially considering you're a bad liar.”_

_“It isn-!”_ Yuuri paused and grumbled, _“I can’t take them anymore.”_

_“What?”_

_“Just, don’t think about it too much. We planned on telling you all today anyways,”_ Mari opened her mouth to respond, but Yuuri cut her off before she could speak, _“could you tell Yuuko and Takeshi to come over? With the triplets if they have to, I’d rather tell everyone at once.”_

_“Are you preg-”_

_“Mari! Keep it down!”_

_“Right, sorry,”_ Mari whispered, _“I’ll call Minako too?”_

_“Good idea.”_

_“...Did Mom or Dad say anything about it? When they saw it?”_

_“What? Oh-! Oh right, uh, no, I don’t think…besides asking me to talk to you…”_

_“Okay, just- call them. I’ll wake Viktor if he isn’t up by the time everyone gets here…”_

Mari nodded and walked out of the room without another word. Yuuri let his head fall back on the bed, the pounding keeping him from falling to sleep. He huffed, envying his peacefully sleeping lover.

Viktor finally stirred after a few more minutes of silence, “Yuuri…?”

Yuuri turned his head, “finally up?”

“Yes, did you sleep well?”

“Peachy. The Nishigoris and Minako are coming over, I'd like to get this over with now.”

“Crabby?”

“Whanging headache, not in the mood.”

“Crabby. Come give me a hug,” Viktor sat up and held his arms out, and Yuuri gladly fell into them (after standing up too fast and making himself dizzy). 

Viktor pushed his hair back and placed a kiss on his forehead, “after we tell them, lazy day?”

Yuuri nodded. He was so close to actually falling to sleep, despite the headache, when the door slid open again, “Yuuri, they’re here.”

“Really…give us a minute.”

Mari turned and walked away. “What was that?”

 

“They’re here, we need to get up,” Yuuri shimmied off of Viktor and readjusted his clothes, “get dressed quickly. I’ll be out there.”

“Alright, dear.”

Yuuri walked into the hall and shut the door behind him, because heavens know Viktor wouldn’t shut the door regardless of whether he was getting dressed or not. Minako and Yuuko were there, along with the triplets, but no Takeshi.

“He stayed behind, for customers. What’re we here for?” Yuuko asked.

“Viktor’ll be out in just a moment, I’ll explain then.”

Yuuko eyeballed him for a moment, but then looked down when a buzz came from her phone. Yuuri sat down on the couch, involuntarily shaking his leg. He always moved some body part when he was nervous or anxious without realizing.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting, everyone,” Viktor was fully clothed now, and took the spot next to Yuuri.

“That's alright, what did you two want to tell us?” Yuuri's mother asked. The onsen was opening soon, so everyone was ready to get to work.

“Yuuri, do you wanna’…”

“What? Wait no I thought you were going to…”

“I thought you were…”

“No, this was your idea, you tell them.”

“But they're yours.”

“They're yours too-!”

“Ahem. Unless you two told everyone to come here so you two could argue over who's saying what, could you please get on with it!?” Yurio intervened.

“Yes, please. Yuuri, spill the beans,” Minako agreed. In response, Viktor stuck out his tongue in mocking glee.

“Fine, fine. Well…I guess I'll just say it as is…” Yuuri took a deep breath in, Viktor gave him a reassuring glance, “...I'm pregnant.”

Everyone took a second to process what Yuuri just said, before Minako gasped, “pregnant!? My Yuuri is pregnant!?”

“Yuuri!” Yuuko bent down to hug Yuuri, which made Viktor a little antsy, “I'm so happy for you! How long has it been!?”

“Eight weeks…but, uh, there's-”

“Finally, a grandchild! Me and your mother are happy for you, both of you.”

“Yuuri are you going to tell them-” Viktor started, but was cut off by another plethora of questions.

“Have you thought of a name yet? Japanese or Russian?” all came from Hiroko.

“C-Could I finish?”

The room fell silent, waiting for him to continue.

“I don't know all the specifics yet…it's too early, but…they're twins.”

Hiroko gasped, tears in the corners of her eyes, “oh, Yuuri!”

Yuuri got up to hug his mother, Viktor following suit. Everyone was so cheerful and beaming with joy. Yuuko, being the only one who knew his history with pregnancy, was sobbing. Yurio was in shock, not from the news itself, but the twins that he didn’t know about before. Minako, on the other hand, was definitely in shock, both from the news and twins. The triplets were eerily quiet, most likely up to no good.

“So, names? Anything?” Hiroko asked again.

“We…thought of some, but I want to keep them a surprise until we find out primary gender.”

“Are you going to have tests done for secondary gender?” 

“It’s fifty fifty, I’d rather be surprised,” Yuuri looked down at his belly, “if they’re identical they’ll be the same, right?”

“Yes, that's true. If neither parents are a beta, that eliminates the option of them being beta. Not physically, at least,” Yuuri’s father chipped in.

“Victor, have you told your family yet?” Minako asked, while Yuuri and his parents were having a separate conversation.

“Yurio knows, does that count?”

“No.”

“Then no, I'll get around to it. Yuuri wants to raise them in Russia anyways, they'll see their grandparents.”

Minako didn’t want to delve too far into Viktor’s family life, so she avoided it for now, “Yuuri wants to leave again?”

“Yes. I thought it’d be a better idea to stay here, but even if we do wind up moving to Russia- probably St Petersburg- I won’t let him get away with not visiting.”

“Do you have any idea why he wants to raise them in Russia so bad? It’s much safer here in a quiet town than in a city like St Petersburg…”

Viktor sighed, “I’m not sure. Maybe he just wants them to fit in? But there’s still just as big a chance of them looking like him as there is looking like me. I don’t get it.”

“Do you want to want to go back and raise them in Russia?”

“If I were to decide taking my own feelings into account, maybe. I have to consider the wellbeing of three other people, though, and then two other families. On one hand, maybe they would fit in more with the local crowd of St Petersburg, there’s much more opportunity for them in a big city than in a small quiet town. But as you already said, a small, quiet town is much more ideal for raising children. And if they do happen to look more like Yuuri…”

“So, he’s leaning towards Russia, and you’re leaning towards staying here…tricky.”

“I don't get it. If we are going back to Russia…there's a lot of planning we need to do…a lot. The apartment I have now may be big enough when they're little…but when they grow up? If Yuuri gets pregnant again? We're really running out of time to decide…”

“You know, sometimes you shouldn't try and go against a mother's intuition.”

“What do you mean?”

“If Yuuri thinks raising them in Russia is a good idea…he's probably right. No one knows how or why, but mother's intuition- especially when that mother is an omega- is absolutely correct at least ninety-eight percent of the time. Why don't you ask him more about it yourself?”

“Ask who about what?” Viktor turned on his heels, Yuuri (for the most part) finished discussing with his parents.

“Ah, nothing important. We can talk about it later.”

Minako mumbled something in Japanese under her breath, and Yuuri rolled his eyes in a joking matter. 

“I need to get back to the studio, call me if either of you need anything, alright?”

“Will do, goodbye, Minako,” Yuuri, and everyone else, said goodbye and waved as Minako left. It was business hours now, which meant his family had to get to work. The only ones who stayed were Yuuko and Yurio, God knows where the triplets ran off to.

“Twins? Really?” Yurio questioned.

“Yes, twins. Is Uncle Yurio excited?” Viktor teased him.

“Don't call me that.”

“Aunt Yu-”

“That's even worse!”

Viktor laughed, lightly jabbing Yurio in the arm, “admit it, you can't wait to be an Uncle.”

“I'm not going to be one, so I best not hold my breath.”

“Feisty. What're you going to do if they start calling you Uncle Yurio? Are you going to break their little hearts and tell them they can't call you that?”

Yurio was taken aback, “what!?”

“Yurio-o-o-o! Don't be mean to my kids~!” Viktor pretended to be grief-ridden, going as far as to put his hand over his forehead in anguish.

“Oh come on…”

“Ahah, we know Uncle Yurio would never be mean to his potential nieces and or nephews,” Viktor nudged Yurio’s shoulder, who responded by slapping his hand away. 

“Viktor, don't pick on Yurio.”

“For once I agree with Katsudon.”

“That's not my n-”

“Is Uncle Yurio going to give them ice skating lessons? Are my kids going to be your first students?”

“What are you talking about!?”

“You don't want to teach your nieces, nephews, maybe both how to skate? How cruel, Uncle Yurio.”

“It's not like they have two ice skaters for parents who could teach them or anything…” Yurio rolled his eyes.

“Yurio, just admit you love them and I'll stop.”

“No you won't.”

“You're right, I won't-”

“Yuuri! Have any plans for the future?” Yuuko cut off Yurio and Viktor's bickering.

“Oh, uhm, we're not too sure yet, actually…”

“That's alright, I'll support you no matter what you choose to do, we all will! So don't worry about it too much.”

“Right…thanks, Yuuko.”

“I have to head back now…after I find out where my kids ran off to…”

“Oh, have fun?” Yuuri offered.

“Will do, and Yuuri, don't hesitate to call me if you need to talk about anything, alright?”

“Yea…”

Yuuko turned around and ran down the hall to go find out what the triplets were doing, and now only Yurio was left with the two lovebirds.

“...Do you really want to raise them in Russia?”

Yuuri sighed, “yes, I do.”

“Then shouldn't you start learning to speak Russian? It would be a waste to move all the way to Russia and not raise them speaking Russian.”

“The academy in St Pete’s is an international school, it wouldn't kill them to grow up speaking English and learn Russian afterwards, whether it be from me or the actual language school there,” Viktor reasoned.

“But wouldn't they fit in with the locals much better if they spoke Russian?” Yurio asked.

“There's plenty of locals who speak English. If Yuuri is good at Russian by the time they're born, it wouldn't hurt to raise them speaking Russian, if not, it'll have to be English. If we wind up staying here, I guess I should start learning Japanese.”

“We're not staying here!” Yuuri argued.

“Viktor, his entire family just agreed with his decision to leave for Russia, you're probably not going to win this battle.”

“It's not like I'm against going back, I just think it'd be easier to raise them here, and safer.”

“Good, then since no one's arguing, we're going back to Russia.”

“Yuuri…”

“I hope you two realize how little time you have to decide and agree with each other. One of you is going to have to apply for citizenship, and learn an entire language, and then master it, and then raise two kids in a completely different country, not to mention you have to find somewhere to settle down in a big city in said country.”

“Yuri, it's not like you to be the voice of reason, maybe you do care about them after all!”

“You're gross. I'm going back to Russia in two weeks, try to decide by then, and make both of your lives easier. Also, your kids better thank me in the future for getting their parents’ shit together.”

“Oh, definitely,” Viktor teased.

Yurio huffed and rolled his eyes, “I'm going to the rink.”

“Bye, Yuri,” Yuuri waved him off.

Viktor sighed, “we should get plane tickets now before it's too late.”

“So you're done arguing with me?”

“Yes, your highness.”

“Hmph,” Yuuri turned his head and crossed his arms.

“Ouch. Should we do that now?”

“I remember a certain someone telling me I could have a lazy day after telling everyone I'm pregnant, and we just did. Buy them tomorrow.”

“Whatever you say, dear,” Viktor dropped down and hooked his arms under Yuuri's knees and back, swooping him right off his feet.

“Viktor!”

“Being lazy means no walking~” Viktor carried Yuuri back to the bedroom whilst holding him bridal style with relative ease, despite his slight weight gain.

As soon as Yuuri was in bed he curled up under the covers and covered his head with a pillow. 

“Wow, it's already June, but you're going to cover yourself in blankets?”

“Shut up.”

“Aww, is my little lapochka not feeling well? Is it the headache?”

Yuuri nodded, Viktor couldn't see it but he could hear the fabric of the pillow when he did.

“Hmm…try taking a nap, we'll go to a doctor if you aren't feeling better tomorrow, alright?”

Yuuri nodded again.

Viktor kissed the exposed part of his neck and nuzzled his head in, Viktor was rubbing his belly. Yuuri held onto Viktor's wrist.

“Feel better, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was implied that Yuuri didnt decide without consulting a doctor that he couldnt take his meds anymore, he did consult a professional, and they both decided it was okay and for the best :"))) ALSO, something else that was implied, Yuuri's parents really didn't notice the full bottle ;;))))
> 
> Also, me and Colby (co-author) have decided gender, dynamics, and names for the twins! And i do believe ill make a second fic for their life after they move to Russia, and then another one which is centered more on the twins' lives! Thoughts?


	9. Transmuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri needs to accept the fact that there's no such thing as 'normalcy' when Viktor Nikiforov comes to coach you but winds up getting you pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few issues for the past few days but it's all chill now, so thats cool. I'll give a few hints now, both of the twins will be named after Russian athletes, maybe someone can guess them both right?

Yuuri was already at twelve weeks. His first trimester was nearly over, whilst self-consciousness and fatigue were on the rise. He was afraid every time he left the house, a photo would be released, featuring his big tummy. He didn't care if the news got out, now that his family knew, he had nothing to hide, he was more concerned with how ‘gross’ he was starting to look.

There's a superstition that the boys give you beauty, and the girls suck it out of you. Yuuri wasn't a superstitious person, but with the way he saw himself, he couldn't see them as being anything other than two girls. It took a good amount of convincing to make him think of the possibility of them being two boys, or both.

Yuuri turned over, grabbing his phone from under him. He lifted his shirt, sighing at the phone-shaped imprint on his side. He usually only woke up to a few instagram notifications (Viktor pressured him into getting one) and maybe a text or two from other skaters. Today was not one of those days.

There was four hundred tagged photos, a thousand comments, and he gained around a hundred followers overnight. As well as the hundreds of instagram notifications, he had somewhere around fifty texts from just about every contact he had. His only thought was ‘fuck’.

Yuuri clicked on the first photo he was tagged in, which was a photo of him and Viktor from a month earlier, and he recognized it as their last date, the night before they told everyone about the twins. He clicked away and clicked on a video that he got tons of mentions on, posted by none other than Yuuko’s kids.

He didn't have earbuds, and Viktor was sleeping, so he decided to save it for later. There was a few more photos of him when they told everyone about the twins, as well as a few of his nest. He felt disgusted and disgusting, which was odd. He never cared about what the triplets did, but this was too far. 

He said he wouldn't care if the news got out, but clearly he was lying.

Despite the lack of motivation, he did check the messages he got. They were all from other skaters that he exchanged numbers with, and Yuuko. He checked Yuuko’s first.

_Yuuko: Yuuri I am so sorry!!!_

_Yuuko: They got in trouble,,, and I took away their phones for the month,,, I should’ve checked them before I gave them back ;;_

_Yuuko: please tell me when you see this so I know you’re okay!!!!_

Yuuri ignored the messages for now and made a mental reminder to text her after he looked through the other texts. The most recent one was from Mila Babicheva, one of the Russian skaters who he barely talked to. They brushed shoulders once and Mila pointed out that she used the same brand of soap (Japanese scent-cancelling soap ‘smelled cleaner’). After agreeing to keep quiet about the soap, they exchanged numbers and never spoke again.

_Mila: Hope you’re doing okay, saw all those photos and videos_

Yuuri felt no need to reply. The next two were from both Michele Crispino and his sister Sara.

_Michele: For what it’s worth, congratulations._

_Michele: There’s always next year._

_Sara: Did you mean for those photos to be leaked!?_

_Sara: Oh what am i talking about of course you didn’t---_

_Sara: I’m an omega too so if you need anything, ask me!!_

He hardly even spoke a word to Sara, but the gesture was nice. Unread messages and the notification bubble annoyed him, so he may as well go through the rest of the messages.

_Chris: tough luck with those photos, Yuuri_

_Chris: too bad im not the lucky alpha that gets those kids_

_Chris: kidding, please dont rip my head off Viktor_

_Chris: good luck with those kids, make sure they know how cool their uncle chris is_

_Leo: Congrats on the kids! But uh…I’m sure you’re upset about those photos being uploaded without your permission, sorry ‘bout that…_

_Ji: omg those photos! (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ_

_Ji: if it makes you feel any better, you looked really nice in that dress!_

_Ji: not in a flirty way-_

_Ji: ill stop talking now, dont feel too bad about this, im happy for you and Viktor!_

_Lee: Saw those photos, I’ve never spoken to you in my entire life but either way, hope you don’t have trouble sorting things out._

_Emil: You two are so cute together! How are you going to raise them? Russia? Japan? Ah, I barely speak to you, but this kind of stuff is exciting! Don’t feel pressured to answer, your relationship is the kind that everyone dreams to have, I can’t help it!_

_Otabek: Condolences about the photos taken without permission, wish you two the best of luck._

Seeing his ‘colleagues’ care so much about their well-being was a nice start to this whole predicament, even though there was still a few more he didn’t read. Those were just the few that he remembered, the others were from women he hardly even remembered, a few other male skaters he hardly remembered. He was surprised that he only counted about twenty messages from the skaters, which meant there was forty left, but there was definitely only twelve more unchecked skaters, and maybe Celestino.

Then it dawned upon him. He scrolled down cautiously, pausing when he read Phichit’s name. Sighing when he found that all the extra messages there would be were all from him. He scrolled up and down quickly, every single message was the same length, and it was just his name.

Phichit texted him ‘Yuuri’ thirty times. Only one message was a different length, and that was still his name, just in Thai. Yuuri decided to reciprocate, sending ‘Phichit’ thirty times, once in Japanese. He went back to Yuuko’s contact.

(You): I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.

He debated whether or not to wake up Viktor and tell him about it, but instead checked his instagram to see what was going on in his feed. He clicked on all of the photos Viktor was tagged in, finding that they looked nearly identical. There was one or two photos with Yurio in it, and he was tagged in those too. No doubt he’d hear about this from Yurio, too. Yuuri decided to wait for Viktor to wake up to tell him about it. His phone buzzed a few times, but he ignored it for now. 

Any motivation he had to do anything was gone, but for the sake of his health, he hoped that exercising would keep himself from imploding. He changed into his training clothes, slipped on shoes and headed for the front door. The onsen wasn’t open yet, so no one was out and about yet, no one besides, of course…

“Oi, Katsudon. Where are you going without Viktor?”

“…Out.”

“Out where?”

“Just for a quick walk.”

“I’m coming with you.”

Yuuri groaned, “why? Why are you coming? Why now?”

“Because I saw those photos. I’m not saying you’d do anything extreme over them, but if something like that did happen, and Viktor found out I let you go, he’d break my arms, then my legs.”

“Break your arms? Does he threaten everyone like that?”

“What?”

“Oh…nothing,”

“Okay…let’s go then,” Yurio pulled on his shoes.

“I hope you know, Viktor might really break your arms if he finds out we went without without telling him.”

“No, he won’t.”

Yuuri opened the front door, and they both started walking, “oh? Why is that?”

“He likes being with you at all times, but he’s not overly protective to the point where if you went out with me, he’d tie you up and lock you in his room for a month. Maybe it’s because he knows me, or because he trusts us, but I’m sure he’d be much more upset if you went alone.”

“Maybe…”

“Did you bring your phone?”

“Crap…no,” Yuuri mentally slapped himself in the face.

“Do you know if he has his on silent? He’ll freak if he sees you left it behind.”

“I think he silences it at night, but I’m not sure.”

Yurio pulled out his phone and texted Viktor that Yuuri left his phone, but they’re together, so he didn’t need to worry.

“…You know, you really lucked out, Katsudon.”

“Huh? How so?”

“It’s not every day an alpha like Viktor shows up at your front door.”

“Yea…its pretty uncommon for your idol to show up, either.”

“Oh, you flatter me.”

“Not you-”

“I was joking. I mean, it’s really rare that after a month of knowing an omega- one that they thought was was a beta- an alpha would be so willing to become an active part of said omega’s life, and then mates with them, goes out of their way to get to know them, and is willing to leave their home country to raise their kids.”

Yuuri stayed silent, not knowing how to react.

“Viktor hardly even knew you, he’s only been around for four months…and yet…it’s almost like you two are soulmates.”

“Soulmates?”

“Yes, the kinds in fairy tales, though nowadays they’re seen more as ‘goals’ than ‘reality’. I don’t believe in them, but if someone who did saw you and Viktor, they’d think you two were soulmates. You’d be stupid if you didn’t see how madly in love he was with you from the very start. I’ve been thinking…”

“Hmm?”

“I feel like…even if I had won the competition between us…he still wouldn’t have gone back to Russia.”

“Yurio…”

“I’m serious. Even if he did go back to Russia, once you meet your soulmate, then you get ripped apart, he’d never be the same,” Yurio rolled his eyes, “of course, none of that soulmate garbage is true, I’m sure he’d mope around for a year or two then get over it.”

 

“That’s still a long time…”

“I’m only being realistic. He loves you.”

Yuuri sighed, “I know.”

“So, have you two even started packing for Russia yet?”

“Ha…haha…of course…”

“You're a pain in the ass. You remembered to do everything else, get a room in a hotel, buy plane tickets, start looking into houses, argue for two hours over what color to paint the nursery-”

“I'm just saying baby blue is a nice color-”

“Okay thank you, but I didn't ask. How can you remember to do all of those things but forget to pack.”

“Uh…I was busy growing babies, I'm not sure what excuse Viktor has-”

“Okay, I'm sending you back now,” Yurio tugged Yuuri back.

“It's only been a few minutes!” Yuuri yanked his ar back, “come on just a few more, then we can go back!”

“Oh-h-h my God, fine,” Yurio grumbled.

“Did Viktor text you back?” Yuuri and Yurio continued on with their walk.

“I don't know,” Yurio pulled his phone out of his pocket, “oh, yea, he said if I don't bring you back in one piece he'll hire a hitman.”

“Scary…”

“Incentive. Don't die on me, please?”

“Yea, sure.”

Yurio’s phone buzzed, he reached into his pocket to see who it was, “Viktor’s definitely awake…”

“Oh, did he see…?”

“Yes. He saw the photos, he also saw the ones of...us?”

Yurio showed him the screen, and on it was a photo of them, walking…in the same outfits, and the same place they were at now.

“Are you kidding?” Yuuri looked around, “where even are they!?”

“They're all animals, anyways…he's talking to that Thai skater and Mila right now, I don't know what that hag has to do with this, but he said Phichit, I think, was worried because you didn't really answer the other skaters, and you didn't really talk to him either.”

“Oh…my bad?”

“He said some of them were actually worried that you didn't answer…oh, that's why he's talking with Mila,” Yurio got a message just then about Mila.

“So was that Chinese one…you left him a mess back there,” Yurio rolled his eyes.

“Tell him I said sorry!”

“Maybe.”

They walked for a few more minutes before deciding it would be best to turn around. 

After some time of silence, Yurio spoke again, “...Wow.”

“What?”

“Mila found a obstetrician in St Petes…that speaks Japanese…”

“Really!?”

They were close to the onsen, and thank God there was no signs of anyone following them, but they learned the hard way even without the signs they're good at lurking. 

“Yea, I guess she heard you guys were coming back…”

“Mmmm, I wonder who told her…Yu-ri-o.”

“What!? It wasn't me, don't even try.”

“Right, right,” Yuuri opened the door and they both went inside, narrowly avoiding his parents and their questions.

Yurio went to his own temporary room, and Yuuri went to Viktor's. 

“Viktor?”

“Oh, welcome back. I did some packing while you were gone. 

“Thank you, I got chewed out for not packing some time ago,” Yuuri laughed.

“Sounds fun, did the walk help?”

Yuuri nodded, “I feel like I haven't moved in two weeks.”

“You really haven't.”

“That's aside the point. We should finish packing now, right?” 

Viktor got off the bed, and caught Yuuri in a bear hug, “we can do that later. I've been working out things with your friends since you left…Phichit is jealous.”

“No, I need to pack, we're gonna’ forget again.”

“No no, we'll remember.”

Yuuri had to half-carry Viktor to his room down the hall, since he wouldn't even let go. He only managed to peel Viktor off of him when he shoved him onto the bed. 

He had a few suitcases, but only took one for now. Viktor promised to take him shopping as soon as they got to the hotel, so he didn't need to take too much, just enough for a week or two.

“Viktor, why don't you start, uh, putting all that stuff on the bed back?”

“Are you asking me to ruin the nest? Because, no. I can't do that, you know that.”

“But…”

“Yuuri, it's against my nature to tamper with your nest, I'll pack for you, and you can take the nest apart. We'll find a place with a nice little closet for your nest in Russia, so you don't have to pull it apart again, promise.”

Viktor got off the bed and gave Yuuri a quick kiss. As much as it pained him to do it, Yuuri did start cleaning up his four months untouched bed while Viktor started packing for him. Yuuri had to remind himself that he wouldn't need to do this ever again in just a few short days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be 2 more chapters to this story, then we'll start part 2 in the near future, featuring the rest of Yuuri's pregnancy, Yurio's career, and some more skating uncles, fun, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated as well as constructive criticism.
> 
> How it works in my omegaverse: Alphas are of course still superior, but ice skating is seen as a beta sport, as most other sports are, its still very possible to skate in rut, but skating in heat is absolutely impossible and banned by many competitions and rinks. Most omegas use suppressants during the competitive season.


End file.
